DON'T WANNA MISS A THING
by STEFFKarnat
Summary: ACTUALIZADO 17/07 - Jamas se me hubiese ocurrido, nadie lo hubiese inventado, ni supuesto, imaginado, nada.Cualquiera que supiera nuestra historia reiría hasta morir...hasta a mí, la única persona que en esta historia no había soltado una carcajada, le causaba gracia. EL MAS ARDIENTE Y DRAMÁTICO GAASAKU QUE PUEDAN IMAGINAR, PROMETIDO.
1. Sol y Arena

**Bueno Bueno, cualquiera que leyó "Un Secreto Para Dos" se que me estará odiando en estos momentos jajajaja, perdí esa cuenta y con ella todo el fic, ni lo tengo en la pc. Anyway, necesitaba cumplir con la sociedad GaaSaku espero no defraudarlos :3**

**Este fic al principio les parecerá raro por lo no convencional, como todos los primeros capítulos de todas las historias es obvio que no hay nada de acción, sino que es la preparación para eso xD YO LO LLAMO ACLIMATARSE**

**DISFRUTEN :)**

_**Capitulo 1: Sol y arena**_

_**J**_amas se me hubiese ocurrido, nadie lo hubiese inventado, ni supuesto, imaginado, nada.

Cualquiera que supiera nuestra historia reiría hasta morir. De solo pensarlo, brotaban de mi sentimientos que ni mi propia madre hubiese sospechado, hasta a mí, la única persona que en esta historia no había soltado una carcajada, le causaba gracia. Se que a estas alturas ya puede darse la idea de quien soy, amigo lector, la verdad no tengo tiempo para estas cosas, he tomado unas horas libres de mi vida para confesarme, para conseguir paz conmigo mismo, aquí en el fondo de mi tienda todo lo veo mas claro.

Ya sabrán que tengo el cargo mas importante que cualquier ninja pudiera desear, pero aun así con tanto trabajo suceden estas cosas "sin previo aviso".

En vista de que no puedo darme el lujo de poder contarle a quien yo quiera, la verdad no quería contarle a nadie, lo escribo aquí en mi diario, esperando que en algún momento, luego de que la muerte venga por mi, que podría ser mañana o en unos años, alguien lea esto y pueda saber lo que me he pasado, como ya dije, en estos tiempos de guerra todo puede pasar, aunque seguramente deseche esto y lo consiga algún mendigo en un basurero.

Todo comenzó una tarde calurosa, podía sentir la arena en todas las partes de mi cuerpo, incluyendo esas donde no pegaba la luz del sol, el sudor y la arena me causaban una gran picazón, procure no moverme _como siempre_ para mantener la compostura, no veía la hora de irme a mi tienda, quitarme todo lo que tenia encima y no hacer nada _como siempre_. Ninguno de los millones de ninjas ahí presentes no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que sentía; a algunos de ellos mi sola presencia les causaba temor y a la otra mitad seguro quise asesinarlos en el pasado, pero el único shinobi que allí no se encontraba era por casualidad la única persona que de verdad podía entenderme, mi verdadero amigo.

Sin entrar en cursilerías, el ruido de las personas que hablaban al mismo tiempo podía compararse a un corral de pollos, me ponían de mal humor, tenia ganas de rascarme y no podía hubiese sido más fácil que el desierto se abriera y se los tragara a todos. Pude haberlo hecho pero, ya no era mas ese tipo de persona aunque tuviese esos pensamientos.

Cerré mis ojos, buscando una salida para ignorar que ya casi podía derretirme por el calor, me imagine en la tina de mi casa, junto a ella una pequeña ventanilla redonda, no se veía paisaje alguno, estaba obscuro, pero para mi, era la vista mas hermosa de todo Sunagakure. Sonreí, ya casi podía sentir el agua fría haciendo erizar los vellos de mi cuerpo, se sentía tan real que un escalofrío bajo por mi espalda y ya ni siquiera oía la gente que me rodeaba.

-Gaara-kun, eres nuestro comandante general, creo que deberías relajarte y decir unas palabras...- dijo Kakashi a mi lado, pero realmente no le estaba prestando atención.

Me tomó por sorpresa, _"¿un discurso? Sonaba irónico, siempre decía poco más que palabras y ahora querían un discurso". _Tragué, esperando que mi vida se fuera con mi saliva. Shock tras shock. De Kazekage pasé a ser un tipo con un cargo más largo que mi propio nombre, todo en cinco minutos. En el segundo que estas palabras pasaron por mi cabeza ya se había formado en las filas un alboroto. Me frustré, tenía que hacer algo si quería salir de ese infierno, separe a ambas personas con mi arena y dije:

-Hasta ahora, tres veces... Hemos luchado por nuestras naciones, por nuestras aldeas. Nos hemos hecho daño los unos a los otros, nos hemos odiado mutuamente. Y ese odio alimento las ansias de poder y de esas ansias de poder... nací yo.- Todos me miraban atentamente, como si fuese la primera vez que hablara en mi vida, yo lo sentía como la primera vez, la adrenalina corría por todo mi cuerpo, ahora que había abierto la boca no podía contenerme- Yo era un Jinchuuriki, la personificación del odio y del poder. Y odiaba el mundo y a todas las personas que en el habitaban...quería destruirlo con mis propias manos, lo mismo que esta intentando hacer Akatsuki. Pero UN hombre, un ninja de konoha me detuvo.

Cerré mis ojos y pude ver su rostro, recordé aquella conversación en nuestra primera y única batalla, Naruto... ahí me di cuenta que no era el único que vivía ese dolor. Luego de eso vinieron a mi imágenes de cuando desperté en aquel campo y todos me miraban preocupados, Naruto interrumpiste el silencio diciéndome "-Hey Gaara, tu siempre metiéndote en problemas" por primera vez me sentí valorado por alguien, alguien aparte de mis hermanos claro esta, también era algo distinto al respeto de ser Kazekage, sabía que habían ido a rescatarme y a mi alrededor, todas las personas que se preocupaban por mi. Me despedí de ti aquella tarde, me prometí muy dentro de mí pagarte aquella deuda...

-¡El ERA mi enemigo!¡Y aun así lloro por mi! Yo le herí y aun así me consideró amigo suyo- Agregue elevando mi tono de voz, necesitaba que sintieran empatía por lo que yo sentía, me puse la mano en el corazón, lo sentía tan pequeño por el sentimiento que me causaba recordar aquello- ¡El me salvó! Mi amigo Jinchuuriki... ¡ Sufría el mismo dolor que yo pero él no quería hacerle daño a nadie!

En ese punto ya no tenia calor, ni sentía el sudor ni la arena, ni la pesada pera en mi espalda, ni las miradas a mis costados de los demás generales, ni las miradas de los demás shinobis bajo mis pies, hasta la picazón había cesado.

-¡ Aquí no hay enemigos!- grite fuerte para que les quedara claro y proseguí- ¡ Aquí todos hemos sido victimas de Akatsuki!¡Por lo que no hay mas Sunagakure, ni Konoha, ni Iwagakure, ni Kirigakure, ni Kumogakure!...¡Sólo hay Shinobis!- Exclamé esto ultimo, pude ver como todos habían cambiado su forma de verme, la duda no estaba en sus miradas, mi mirada se perdía entre ellos, entre aquellas personas decididas a luchar- ¡Y si aún así te sientes agraviado por Sunagakure... Cuando termine la guerra ven y pide mi cabeza!- Le dije directamente al shinobi que había empezado el pleito, ya no era yo el que hablaba, sino todo eso que estaba revolviéndose dentro de mí...

-¡Nuestros enemigos van detrás del amigo que me salvó la vida!¡Si lo tocan, si se los entregamos, el mundo tal y como lo conocemos no será el mismo!¡Quiero protegerlo a él y a nuestro mundo! Pero soy muy joven para protegerlo yo solo...-Esto ultimo hizo que me encorvara, tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel, podía sentir como las ganas de llorar venían a mi, pero no salía ni una gota, estaba decidido a convencerlos- ...¡Por eso necesito la ayuda de todos ustedes!

A penas terminaba y ya oía a una multitud gritando mi nombre, las voces conocidas se mezclaban con aquellas que no reconocía, por fin estábamos todos juntos en esto.

-¡Todo el que este conmigo... EN MARCHA!.

Creí que nunca terminaría los otros cuatro generales y yo nos pusimos delante de las filas y partimos hacia el horizonte, ya no eramos individuos sino una sola masa de shinobis, que pelearíamos tanto por aquellos que fallecieron como por aquellos que esperaban en nuestras casas a que regresáramos con vida, la batalla había comenzado y yo estaba al frente, cuenta regresiva, corriendo con todo mi chakra fluyendo por mis venas, cuando me volvía hacia un lado, podía ver a los demás corriendo tras de mi, jamas pensé que podría llegarle tan profundo a la gente, pero todo era gracias a tí, NARUTO.

Lo único con lo que no contaba era, que entre las filas, estaría la causa de mis problemas, claro, mis problemas personales.

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO-**

**ESPERO REVIEWS PARA QUE ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECIÓ LA NARRACIÓN, YA SABEN POR QUE LO DIGO JAJAJAJA**

**SUBIRÉ**** CAPÍTULOS DE DOS EN DOS PARA NO CORTARLES LA INSPIRACIÓN!**

**NOS LEEMOS, GAASAKU POR SIEMPRE YA DIJE YA.**


	2. Haciendo Nada

**_Las acciones de los personajes serán narradas de manera normal, se supone que todo esto esta escrito en el diario de Gaara así que llegara un punto en la historia en la que ya no será narrada la por el, ademas de que habrá momentos en los que necesitare pensamientos de otros personajes..._**

**_DISFRUTEN :)_**

**_Capitulo 2: Haciendo nada_**

Corrimos como unas dos horas sin detenernos, partir desde Sunagakure implicaba varios días de recorrido _una semana si apresurábamos el paso_, hasta llegar al punto donde cada grupo tomaría un camino propio hasta llegar al lugar donde se le asigno. Siendo al rededor de las cuatro de la tarde, decidimos montar un campamento provisional antes de que se ocultara el sol, habíamos llegado a una especie de bosque en el medio del desierto, Kakashi nos lo había comentado antes, había unos cuantos riachuelos en el y podíamos abastecernos durante la noche, ademas de protegernos de lo que quedaba de sol.

Sabía que antes de irme a descansar, tenía que darme un par de vueltas para asegurarme de que todo estuviera "normal", no era fácil manejar semejante cantidad de ninjas, quería que cada shinobi se sintiera especial e importante por su rol en esta guerra, ademas de unirnos mas como equipo. Me puse mis cosas encima, exceptuando mi pera, me seque el sudor de la frente y cuando casi ya estaba fuera de la tienda una voz familiar me detuvo, ni tenia idea de que ella estaba ahí:

-¿Adonde crees que vas jovencito?- dijo Temari sin verlo, que reposaba contra unas cuantas cajas de provisiones mientras limpiaba su abanico.

-Iré donde quiera- se volteó el pelirrojo a verla, notando que Kankuro también estaba allí, un poco mas allá, sin camisa echándose aire.

-Al menos di a donde vas...- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

-Por ahí- respondió sin entrar en detalles

-Técnicamente esa es una ubicación- intervino Kankuro entre risas

-No lo defiendas...- gruñó la chica de cabellos dorados, girándose hacia su hermano para acribillarle con la mirada- si dejamos que haga lo que quiera, aun siendo Kazekage, un día de estos llegara lleno de tatuajes ¡y con las orejas perforadas!

-Relaja la pelvis Te, es un buen chico...- Kankuro se cruzó de brazos, una gota brotó de la frente de la hermana mayor

-Aprecio lo que hacen por mi- dijo Gaara dándoles las espalda

-Vuelve temprano Y NO ACEPTES NINGUNA HIERBA QUE NO CONOZCAS- gritó Temari, mientras veía como su hermano desaparecía

-Crecen tan rápido, siento como si hubiese sido ayer cuando estaba por ahí sediento de sangre y venganza- sollozo Kankuro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Bah... Diecisiete años y ya cree que tiene a Kami agarrado por la barba- agrego Temari preocupada

Los ignore, sabia que se preocupaban por mi pero me causaban tanta vergüenza, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, a la vez podía dar una vuelta para supervisar el trabajo de todos, las personas que caminaban junto a mi me saludaban o hacían algún gesto de cortesía, se sentía tan bien...

Me asomaba a las tiendas, llamaba antes claro, preguntaba si todo estaba bien y lo agradecían, si necesitaban mover algunas provisiones lo hacía, me sentía perfectamente al estar lo mas posible cerca de la acción. Continué mi camino un par de metros hacia el frente cuando:

-GAARA-SAMA!- dijo una chirriante voz detrás del Kage

-Que quieres Matesuri- respondió el pelirrojo soltando un gran suspiro

-Es Matsuri señor

-Como sea ¿que quieres?

-Le traje agua

-No quiero agua- replicó él mientras continuaba su caminata

-Bueno entonces déjeme acompañarlo- insistió ella siguiéndolo muy de cerca

-Estoy ocupado

-Pero no esta haciendo nada

-Masuri... A veces no hacer nada es hacer algo, significa que ando haciendo algo importante- La tomo por el hombro enseñandole el cielo azul, un ave negra paso rapidamente por el mismo- y como tu no estas haciendo nada deberías hacer algo por ahí- agrego señalando la dirección en la que venía

-Gaara-sama usted es tan inteligente y elocuente, ¿pero como sabré que es ese algo?

-Lo sabrás cuando lo veas Makuri, ve y búscalo- la tomo por ambos hombros y la giró para darle un empujoncito, la chica salió corriendo sin mirar atrás- Ve Makuri, ve!- LA muchacha salio corriendo hacia donde su maestro le indicaba mientras en Gaara se dibujaba una sonrisa perversa.

Seguí en lo mío, ese tipo de psicología siempre funcionaba en... _¿Como se llamaba?_... En ella. Escuche un golpeteo, como varias cosas cayéndose entre en la carpa de donde provenía el sonido y ahí estaba una Kunoichi moviendo unas pesadas cajas de madera.

-Permítame ayudarla- anunció detrás de ella, la mujer de cabellos negros se viro parcialmente para descubrir la identidad del joven.

-Gracias, soy Shizune, si quieres podemos empezar con estas y luego con la ultima que es mas pesada- comenzaron a mover una tras una, mientras Ton Ton los observaba con detenimiento- Bien creo que ya, esta es la ultima, tendremos que mover esta entre los dos

-Seguro- dijo el, Ambos tomaron por cada extremo la ultima caja y la soltaron sobre las otras haciendo una pirámide, Shizune soltó la caja primero, dejando una de las manos de Gaara bajo la caja sin darse cuenta, el muchacho la jalaba pero no podía, sentía una punzada muy dolorosa, algo que no había sentido antes...

-¿Sucede algo Kazekage?- preguntó preocupada

Pero yo no estaba ahí, vinieron a mi recuerdos de mi infancia mientras mi cara arrugaba por el dolor...

_"-Gaara, las heridas físicas duelen, pero al cabo de un rato se va el dolor mientras que las heridas del corazón tardan mas en sanar" _recordaba las palabras de Yashamaru muy claramente, tanto que podía oír su voz dentro de mi cabeza. Shizune alzo un poco la caja y pude sacar mi mano, quiso tomarla pero me dolía.

-No te preocupes, duele, pero ya pasará- dije pensando en mi tío.

-Que adorable Gaara-kun, pero creo que necesitas unas tablillas.

Me escolto fuera de la tienda, yo tenía mi mano elevada por que no sentía los dedos.

-Hey Kakashi!- grito ella cuando vio al hombre de cabello plateado al aproximarse

-Que sucede- dijo el hombre cerrando su libro verde

-Gaara-sama se ha lastimado, ¿podrías llevarlo a la tienda de Sakura? Estoy un poco ocupada aun por aquí se que me hará el favor...

-Creí que me estaba saludando con la mano así- dijo Kakashi riéndose, el pelirrojo se estaba saliendo de sus casillas, pero mantuvo el mismo rostro inexpresivo todo el tiempo. _"Nadie me manda a hacer estas cosas debo de estar pagando algún karma" _pensó Gaara.

-Duele- dijo el pelirrojo

-Sígueme, para tu suerte no esta muy lejos.

Caminamos unos cuantos metros, nos detuvimos a dos carpas de la de Shizune, tenia una cruz roja dibujada, entramos, dentro había una camilla, unas cuantas cosas de enfermería, había una chica de cabello rosado sentada de espaldas revisando unas cosas dentro de un maletín.

-Sakura tienes trabajito- dijo Kakashi, el pelirrojo no pudo ni agradecerle, porque al girarse, el shinobi ya había desaparecido.

-¿Podrías recostarte en la camilla?- dijo la muchacha sin voltearse. Gaara camino con cautela, se recostó en la camilla con cuidado de no lastimarse mas la mano, estuvo dos minutos incomodos mirando el techo de lona que los resguardaba hasta que la Kunoichi por fin se giró.

-¡Lo siento! Creí que había extraviado mis inyectadoras- bufó mientras mostraba una de veinte centímetros, Gaara estaba sudando frío- Gaara-sama! No había notado que era usted, yo...

-Me duele la mano- la interrumpió el pelirrojo

-Si claro, cuéntame que te paso- dijo ella tomando la mano del chico, él sintió una punzada extraña en su corazón

-Yo ehhh... Shizune, entonces la caja- balbuceaba

-Estoy segura de que es una fisura- intervino ella sonriendo, poniendo atención a cada uno de los dedos- ¿es la primera vez que te sucede?

-No, digo si, no tenia mi arena y yo...- trato de hablar pero la pelirrosa lo distrajo nuevamente

-No te preocupes, dolerá un poco pero con un par de tablillas no habrá de que preocuparse- dijo ella sonriente con un dedo en el mentón

-Dijiste que es una fisura, es obvio que hay de que preocuparse- aseguró el muchacho con una gota en la cien

-Solo olvídate de lo que estoy haciendo, te voy a enderezar los dedos- Explicó Sakura con un semblante mas serio

Tenia mi mano entre las suyas, ya no quedaba rastro del horrible y punzante dolor de hace unos segundos cuando la miraba con atención, mientras me jalaba dedo por dedo para averiguar cual era el que se encontraba fisurado, aun siendo algo tan pequeño, tenía la mano hinchada. Detalle cada mechón rosado de su cabeza, pasando por su bandana roja, luego me quede un rato en sus ojos verdes, mi corazón latía muy fuerte, pero por fuera yo me veía como siempre, no tenia ninguna expresión en mi rostro, solo estaba allí viéndola, pero con los ojos perdidos como si fuese un retardado.

-Listo, vendada y entablillada, procura no mover mucho la mano así sanara mas rápido- dijo mientras aseguraba los vendajes- ¡Ah! No se me podía olvidar.

-Que cosa- preguntó el chico de manera inocente, la Kunoichi de inclino hacia el y le dio un ligero beso en la frente justo en el kanji, Gaara se quedo helado con los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de procesar lo que había pasado. Por su cabeza pasaron imágenes muy extrañas, recordó una olla, un perro callejero, una puerta, una puesta del sol y unas botas de jardinería. Para cuando salio de su ilusión la chica ya se había separado. La chica estaba hablándole y el no se percató.

-Sabes, lo que dijiste esta mañana fue tan inspirador, me recordaste a Naruto, hizo un buen trabajo contigo, te has convertido en una magnifica persona Gaara, lo mas importante, es que no importa que te haya dicho él aquella vez, tu tuviste la voluntad para cambiar, no como otras personas- esta ultima oración la susurró- dejaste todo atrás y enmendaste tus errores. Estoy orgullosa de ti- dijo ella culminando con una cálida sonrisa, pero no se daba cuenta de que el muchacho no podía moverse- Ese beso es por lo de hoy y para que traigas a Naruto con vida, cuento contigo.

_"¿Beso? ¿Que es eso?"_ pensaba dentro de mi mientras continuaba viéndola de la misma mirada de mongólico.

-Uhmmm, ¿Gaara te sientes bien?- pregunta ella pasando su mano frente a los ojos

-Nada, no es nada- responde levantándose de la camilla rompiendo el contacto visual- Agradezco tus cuidados y palabras acerca de mi actitud, discúlpame por haber querido matarte en el pasado, traeré a nuestro amigo de vuelta- Agrega el Kage haciendo una reverencia y se marcha sin siquiera mirarla.

_"Beso...Beso...Beso...Beso."_ la palabra no salía de mi mente, ni siquiera sabia si me había despedido o dicho las palabras correctas, una sensación extraña dominaba mis sentidos, las piernas me temblaban, sentía un ligero adormecimiento y mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que podía escucharlo. Corrí hasta mi carpa y suspire profundamente, esperando lo que mi cuerpo volviera a la normalidad, poco a poco mi cuerpo fue recobrando su semblante natural, Kankuro tomaba una siesta y Temari ya no se encontraba allí, me senté junto a mi hermano y lo desperté.

-Kankuro, Kankuro, Kankuro- repitió mientras lo zarandeaba

-Ahhhhhh... Bachukechu naf- balbuceo su hermano contra la almohada

-No hablo idiota, responde bien- dijo Gaara perdiendo la paciencia

- Creí que habías dado un paseo, ¿que sucede?- Kankuro se sentó sobre su colcha, quedando frente a frente con su hermano

-¿Que es un beso?

-¿Un beso? Para que quieres saber eso... ¿Espera, donde escuchaste eso?

-En una carpa- el muchacho acertaba respondiendo las palabras necesarias, si decía lo suficiente sabia que sus hermanos no seguirían indagando acerca del asunto y se limitarían a responder.

-Entiendo... Un beso es una muestra de afecto, puede significar gratitud o cariño, cuando una persona siente un lazo hacia otra, busca una manera de "demostrarle" a esa otra persona lo que siente, puede ser con regalos, con un apretón de manos, un abrazo o un beso.

-¿Y como consigo besos?- susurro inocente el Kage, su hermano se echo una carcajada- si no me dices te juro que...

- Esta bien, calma calma, eso es algo que solo puedes recibir voluntariamente de otra persona- expreso Kankuro con una gota en la cien y mostrando las palmas

Me levanté, ya tenia lo que quería, la información y mi registro emocional ya sabia lo que se sentía. Me causaba curiosidad que un simple contacto pudiese hacer quebrar a alguien. Aunque seguía sin comprender de que se trataba todo eso.

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO-**

**LES PROMETI DOS CAPITULOS POR DÍA ASI QUE AQUÍ LO TIENEN, EL 1 LO SUBI HOY A LAS 4AM, TARDE UN POCO PORQUE ME DI CUENTA DE QUE LE FALTABAN UNAS CUANTAS COSAS, ASI QUE NOS LEEMOS PARA EL PROXIMO QUE YA LO LLEVO POR LA MITAD ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN XD ANDO FULL INSPIRADA SI PUEDO LO SUBO MAÑANA MISMO! **


	3. Epinefrina

**_ESTA LARGO PERO CRÉANME QUE ERA NECESARIO TODO ESTE CAPITULO, SINO NO TENDRÍA SENTIDO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ROMA NO SE HIZO EN UN DÍA ADEMAS, SIENDO UNA PAREJA CON PERSONALIDADES TAN DISTINTAS, TENÍAN QUE DARSE LAS SITUACIONES ADECUADAS PARA QUE PUDIERA "SUCEDER". _**

**_HICE UNA INVESTIGACIÓN "ASTROLOGICA" PORQUE AL SER CAPRICORNIO-ARIES COMO EL AGUA Y EL ACEITE, ERA MUY DIFÍCIL IMAGINARME ALGO CONCRETO SIN QUE PARECIERA IRREAL, LA IDEA ES APEGARME A LA HISTORIA Y ESO ME ABRIÓ UN POCO LOS OJOS, DE TODOS MODOS SE EVIDENCIA MAS EN EL SIGUIENTE :3_**

**SIN MAS PREÁMBULO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO TRES, ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 3: Epinefrina_**

Quizás era un ser inocente en ciertos aspectos, pero no pecaría por estúpido, tenía que averiguar ciertas cosas más, aquellas palabras de Kankuro solo me habían dejado más interrogantes, saliendo de la carpa me encontré con Temari.

-Te estaba buscando, te prepare algo para cenar- la joven miro por encima la mano del pelirrojo y agregó- Gaara... ¿Fueron como diez minutos y te mutilas la mano?

-Temari... Estaba ayudando a alguien- expreso el muchacho con la mirada más tierna que pudo obtener y con una voz tan adorable que podrías olvidar su pasado oscuro

-Ay no, esa carita de nuevo no, entra a la carpa

-Soy el Kazekage- dijo esta vez imponiéndose por encima de ella, ya que por fin era más alto que ella, con una compostura varonil y retadora

-Y yo tu hermana mayor ¡Camina!

-Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso! Yo ya lo intente antes...- comentó Kankuro desde dentro de la carpa, los dos hermanos entraron

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Gaara al no entender la sobre-protectora conducta de la rubia

-Que te pasa es para buscar problemas- se cruzó de brazos Temari, Gaara exhaló fuertemente por la frustración- ¿Es que no lo vez? Podrías ir al baño y morir Gaara... Como no quieres que me preocupe- agrego la chica con la mirada baja

-O morir constipado- intervino Kankuro con una gran sonrisa, cuando se percato su hermano fingía no prestarle atención

- Si, ya veo lo mucho que te interesan mis sentimientos, ustedes son lo único que tengo y no los quiero perder.

-Uh... Tendrás problemas más tarde- le dijo Kankuro a Gaara

La chica perdió la compostura y los pellizco a ambos.

-¡SON UN DESPERDICIO DE CARNE Y CHAKRA!-exclamó Temari

-Si no nos matan los setzus nos matas tu...- dijo Kankuro a la vez que Gaara se acariciaba la herida

-¿Se puede saber para que querías salir de nuevo?- pregunto Temari con un poco de escepticismo bajo sus palabras

-Yo...-Gaara pensó mejor lo que iba a decir, miro a Kankuro, que con sus ojos buscaba como leerle los pensamientos por la conversación anterior, mientras que Temari se preparaba para la mentira con incredulidad- Buscare medicina para la hinchazón de mi mano- agrego acertadamente

-Tiene sentido, solo por eso te dejare ir, pero no quiero que vuelvas a medianoche o con otra parte de tu cuerpo rota así que ¡llévate tu arena que para algo es!- gruño la chica

-Bien- respondió Gaara haciendo caso a lo que decía su hermana y se retiró de lugar

-Lo siento extraño- Temari se vira hacia Kankuro con el ceño fruncido

-Vino a preguntarme que era un beso- Temari se carcajeo un buen rato hasta caer en cuenta de lo que le estaban diciendo

-Espera... ¿¡QUE!?

-Sí lo mismo pensé, tengo dos hipótesis: La primera, creer lo que me dijo que según él escucho a alguien hablar sobre los "besos" pero después pensé la segunda opción, que quizás vio a alguien besándose con alguien más y vino a preguntarme su finalidad. Creí que por su personalidad jamás tendríamos que tener esta "conversación", ya sabes, "la conversación"- comentó Kankuro mientras dibujaba un circulo con ambas manos en la nada y ella lo miraba atónita

-Me huele a gato encerrado.

-Sabes, ahora que está "abierto" a las relaciones humanas por así decirlo, es normal que sienta curiosidad, vivió apartado del afecto un buen tiempo.

-Esperemos a ver con qué regresa...

Me aleje de allí, no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Si, esa escena se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente y cada que llegaba a la parte en la que ella se inclinaba sobre mí, una punzada lastimaba mi corazón. _"Lo que me faltaba, ahora estoy más enfermo de lo que estaba antes de entrar a esa carpa"-_dijo una voz en mi mente, me percaté ya estaba frente a su carpa, me detuve en seco ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí? Y si me quedaba ahí viendo lo que hacía ¿Que ganaría con eso? Escuche dos personas hablando dentro de la carpa, mujeres, no comprendí lo que decían, al sentir que una estaba acercándose a la entrada, media vuelta para marcharme.

-¡Gaara-sama! Discúlpeme por lo de hace un rato, ¿De casualidad iba a entrar en la unidad médica?- Era Shizune, delatandolo en todos los sentidos posibles _"Maldita chismosa"- _pensó Gaara

-Sí, de hecho vine a buscar algo para el dolor- Afirmó Gaara, tratando de no verse tímido e inseguro

-¿Y Sakura no te dio nada? ¡Voy a tener que reprenderla por eso!- dijo Shizune con una gran sonrisa mientras jalaba dentro de la carpa al Kazekage, su mirada se encontró con la de Sakura, la cual no comprendía bien la situación, las piernas le temblaban nuevamente "sin razón aparente"

-Es culpa mía, yo me fui deprisa- comentó Gaara casi en un susurro

-No te preocupes, si le tienes miedo a los médicos tengo que asegurarte en mi defensa que no mordemos- comentó Shizune entre risas- ¡quédate TODO el tiempo que necesites! Además, cuando estás conmigo y Tsunade-sama en el despacho de la Hokage no te pones así –le guiñó el ojo y se fue

"_Shizune…CA-LLA-TE…"-_Pensó Gaara ya con el estomago revuelto

Me quede solo con la chica de cabello rosado, un silencio incomodo dominaba la situación, no tenia porque perder la compostura, no había razón alguna para exaltarse, me acerque a sus cosas y empecé a ver cada uno de los utensilios de carnicería que tenía en una bandeja metálica. Pude notar que ella vigilaba todo lo que estaba haciendo, no veía mi rostro, sino lo que hacía con mis manos al tocar sus instrumentos.

-Entonces... ¿Medicina?- pregunto ella levantándose, esquivo la mirada del chico y se dirigió a un estante improvisado con muchos frascos

-Así es- respondió fingiendo curiosidad por lo que había en la bandeja, levantaba el bisturí y lo miraba como si fuese algo ajeno para él.

-Bueno, buscaré algo para la inflamación- dijo sonriendo mientras chequeaba cada uno de los frascos, Gaara se puso a curiosear uno por uno los artefactos de la tienda, presionó la colcha de la camilla como cinco veces para asegurarse de su comodidad, desordenó y ordeno los objetos de la bandeja como tres veces hasta que Sakura se giró, del susto, el pelirrojo se endereza y pone sus manos en la espalda.

-Aquí esta, analgésico desinflamatorio- dijo con una dulce sonrisa mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el- No entiendo porque tienen que mezclar los frascos, detesto buscar algo para el dolor de cabeza y toparme con un anti coagulante- agregó frustrada

-Gracias... Ehmmm- tomo el frasco mientras buscaba en su subconsciente el nombre de la

Joven

-Sakura, y no hay de que, es mi trabajo ayudar a otros, tomate un poco de esto ahora y otro poco antes de dormir- explico mientras le arrebataba el frasco para leer las indicaciones

-Entendido…- respondió el pelirrojo tomando el frasco nuevamente

-¡SAKURA APURATE!- grito una chica rubia en la entrada de la carpa para luego irse corriendo.

-Me retiro para que puedas irte con tu amiga- dijo Gaara haciendo una sutil reverencia.

-No te preocupes, de todos modos iba a cerrar ya- Pero no era lo que ella pensaba, porque entraron unos cinco shinobis en la carpa, acaparando la atención de la pelirrosa, supuestamente también venían por medicinas y cuidados, la chica al tener que atenderlos, ni se percato de que el Kage se había ido.

Ya me encontraba a unos cuantos metros de esa carpa, le di un sorbo al frasco que por cierto sabía a mierda y espere a que todos mis males desaparecieran, las punzadas de corazón, el estomago revuelto, la taquicardia, el tembloron de piernas y por si fuera poco, la hinchazón de mi mano. Al cabo de unos minutos, deje de sentir mi mano, es decir, en el buen sentido de la palabra no sentía dolor, la medicina estaba haciendo efecto, pero solo eso había sanado.

Todo el rato desde que me había descubierto Shizune hasta ese mismo instante todavía me temblaban las piernas y me saltaba el corazón, recordé a la chica de cabello rosado y mi estomago empezó a revolverse, otra vez. _"Temari me matara si no vuelvo ahora"- _pensé mientras me detenía en seco, pero como ahora me molestaba el estomago significaba que tendría que volver por medicina ¿Correcto?

Empezaba a atardecer, me asomé por la parte de atrás de la tienda, estaba espiándola, sabía que estaba ocupada, solo tenía que entrar sigilosamente sin que se diera cuenta para llevarme lo que quería y ya, nada de contactos ni formalidades. Sonaba fácil, entraba sin que me viera, tomaba cualquier cosa y esperaba que eso me sirviera para apaciguar mis síntomas.

Pero todo lo olvide, me quede observando lo que hacía, como ayudaba a esas personas, sonriente y risueña los curaba de sus males, un poco de vendajes por aquí, un poco de medicina por allá, alcohol, gasa, etc. Aun estando apurada para encontrarse con su amiga, hacia su trabajo con pasión como si le gustara, una parte de todo eso me recordaba a mí, no importa cuántas veces entrara Malsuri a mi despacho, de igual manera me levantaba temprano para trabajar, porque amo lo que hago, nuestros trabajos tenían un fin común, interceder por los demás sin discriminación. Algo que me llamaba mucho la atención.

Sonreía, estaba disfrutando del verla trabajar, su dedicación era algo que compartía conmigo pero su alegría, entusiasmo, optimismo y la energía que irradiaba, era algo que a una persona como yo tan controladora, racional, fría y desconfiada, envidiaba de ella. Terminó su trabajo, guardo sus cosas y se fue corriendo, yo también tenía que irme, aun había algo de luz ya que no había montaña que lo impidiera cerca, me fui también ya que me esperaba el mayor regaño de mi vida.

De camino a la tienda, corría para evitarme la paliza, su rostro invadía cada espacio de mi mente y con ella un popurrí de sensaciones que tocaban cada parte de mi cuerpo hasta que, ah… no sabía que eso podía levantarse así.

Era natural que en las mañanas ocurriera pero… ahora me sentía peor que nunca, las personas a mí alrededor mientras corría me miraban, porque no era algo muy mío correr, pero yo los miraba a ellos esperando que no notaran mi infortunio, mi cara se enrojeció tanto que parecía como que continuara atreves de mi cabello y terminara en mi nuca, me escabullí por la parte de atrás de las carpas hasta que encontré la mía.

-SUMIMASEN ONEESAN- dice Gaara exaltado con la respiración desbordada y haciendo múltiples reverencias. Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con una Sakura furiosa.

-¡¿QUE HACES AQUI!?- Gritó ella mientras lo sacaba de la carpa con un golpe.

Mientras volaba por los aires, hice un mapa mental de mi recorrido ¿Me había equivocado? Podría jurar que… Sentí cuando la arena me atrapaba justo antes de tocar el suelo.

-¡Kazekage-sama discúlpeme! Pensé que era algún pervertido, yo estaba a punto de cambiarme, he tenido algunas malas experiencias- Explicaba la chica mientras corría hasta su lado para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero el pobre muchacho estaba clavado en la arena como un meteorito

-Fue… fue culpa mía estaba apurado

Y como si las cosas no pudiesen ponerse peor…

-¡AHA! Ahí estabas... al parecer alguien ya hizo mi tarea por mi- dijo Temari acercándose tratando de ocultar su mal humor

-No te preocupes Temari-san, fue un malentendido- cuando Sakura dijo esto, los ninjas chismosos de los alrededores se metieron de nuevo a sus carpas, la rubia lo cogió por las axilas y se lo llevaba arrastrado, Sakura le siguió el paso- Me siento muy avergonzada- agrego con una gotita en la cien

-Cálmate no va recordar esto, mírale a los ojos tiene la mirada desviada, creo que le volteaste el cerebro- y ciertamente, Gaara concordaba con la descripción.

-Pero…

-Insisto, yo lo cuido ya hiciste mucho por hoy

Sakura se quedo en el puesto, para luego marcharse dudosa a su carpa, mientras que Temari remolcó a Gaara unas dos tiendas más allá, entrando por la parte de atrás se consiguió con Kankuro y Matsuri.

-Yo quiero saber lo que pasó- dijo Kankuro riéndose mientras se acercaba a mirar los ojos desviados de su hermano

-¡GAARA-SAMA!- gritó Matsuri al verlo y cuando se acercaba a él, el pelirrojo recobro el conocimiento

-Estoy bien, estoy bien- respondió mientras trataba de reincorporarse

-Ya encontré ese algo, Gaara-sama

-¿A si? ¿Qué tal?

-Aquí lo tengo- dijo Matsuri embozando una gran sonrisa y mostrando un frasco con una rana adentro

-Fascinante- susurró el pelirrojo arqueando la ceja que no tenía, Kankuro hacia círculos alrededor de su oreja mientras la kunoichi no lo veía, lo que produjo una sonrisa en el Kazekage

-Aquí está tu cena, la tuya y la tuya- intervino Temari mientras ponía unos envases de madera de bambú frente a sus hermanos y Matsuri

-¿Qué preparaste?- preguntó Gaara escéptico

-Un poco de molleja para ti, arroz con pollo para Matsuri y un poco de carne con arroz y nueces para Kankuro ¡NI SE TE OCURRA PROBAR DE LO DE KANKURO! Sé que eres muy lambucio* ya sabes lo que producen las nueces en ti- explicó la rubia mientras veía como Kankuro y Gaara se gruñían y aullaban como perros.

-Por cierto estaré con Shikamaru en la fogata si me necesitan, a portarse bien - le explicó concretamente a Matsuri ya que sus hermanos fingían pelear por un pedazo de carne, en otras palabras, la ignoraban.

***(En Venezuela, Lambucio: Persona que pide comida a otros al comer juntos, también se aplica al que se conforma con lo que otro no quiere e incluso vive pendiente de obtener cosas de esta manera.)**

Espera… ¿Qué había dicho Temari? Escuche algo de no comerme la comida de Kankuro, ¿Será por eso que preparo mi comida favorita? Molleja guisada, suena tentador pero quiero un poco de lo de Kankuro, en cierto punto tenia mejor aspecto que lo mío y me molestaba que siempre le dieran las mejores partes del animal. Cuando Kankuro se distrajo, tome un poco de lo suyo y lo saboree lentamente, ambos me veían estupefactos.

-¿QUE? ¿Les debo dinero o algo?- expresó Gaara luego de tragar, seguían sin decirle nada al pelirrojo con los ojos bien abiertos, incapaces de reaccionar- Por cierto Kankuro, lo que te preparó Temari está muy delicioso, tiene un no sé qué que le da una textura crujiente ¿Qué es?- agregó el pelirrojo mientras tomaba un poco de su propia comida.

-¡IDIOTA SON NUECES!- le respondió enojado su hermano mayor

-¡¿Y POR QUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES?!- grito el pelirrojo con comida en la boca, Matsuri los veía con la misma atención que podrías tenerle a una película de acción, el Kage se levantó de su puesto, tumbando al suelo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor incluyendo su comida, aun tenía un bocado en la boca mientras veía a los otros dos con desesperación en sus ojos, puso sus manos lentamente en su garganta, intento tragar, pero no pudo, escupió hacia un lado lo que había en su boca, tosía una y otra vez, mientras caía al suelo de rodillas, una sensación de picazón invadió su garganta.

Mi mente se nublaba lentamente, no podía respirar ni hablar, Kankuro me zarandeaba para que le respondiera, pero yo solo lo veía atentamente, sentí cuando tomo mis brazos y junto con la ayuda de Metsuri, me arreglo en su espalda. Corrimos a través del campamento, el camino ya se me hacía familiar y de pronto se me fueron los tiempos.

Todo estaba oscuro y frío, creo que estaba dentro de mi mente, me vi a mi mismo, estaba con mis ropas de civil, levante la mirada y ahí estaba ella ¿Qué hacia ella dentro de mi mente?-_¿Qué haces dentro de mi mente?-_ le preguntaba crédulo una y otra vez, sin obtener respuesta alguna, ella solo permanecía allí viéndome sin parpadear, con esa misma mirada con la que todos me veían en el pasado. La diferencia con el Shukaku era que él me respondía y se burlaba de mí, amenazándome con comerme de vez en cuando, pero después de un rato me dejaba en paz.

Pero ese lugar no era el mismo lugar donde antes residía el Ichibi, era un lugar totalmente desconocido para mí, vacío, ella y yo solos… ¿Estaba listo para tener otro inquilino dentro de mí?

Sentí un pinchazo en mi brazo izquierdo, que me hizo abrir los ojos como platos, grite como si me estuviesen arrancando el brazo con una cuchara, gire mi rostro para ver de dónde provenía el dolor y ahí estaba ella, introduciendo ese liquido espeso en mi brazo con la jeringa de hace unas horas, "Sujétalo fuerte" escuche que dijo mientras vi como ese liquido transparente entraba poco a poco dentro de mi cuerpo, cc a cc. Seguí quejándome, mientras perdía la cordura por el dolor, sentí cuando Temari entro pero no la estaba escuchando, se que estaba gritando como loca mientras la tranquilizaba Shikamaru, porque también sentía su presencia. No era la primera vez que me pasaba, con los dientes apretados recordé la vez que descubrieron mi alergia en el cual también pase por este mismo proceso, era pequeño y el golpe de adrenalina que me proporcionaron ocasiono que me trasformara en el Shukaku, no mas frutos secos para mí me dijeron aquella vez cuando volví en sí, pero el destino me había traído a su carpa de nuevo por mis descuidos.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente mientras hacía temblar toda la camilla por mis espasmos, se asemejaba a las sensaciones que producía en mí el ver a aquella mujer ¿Tendría algo que ver? ¿Acaso estar con ella hacia correr por mis venas adrenalina?

Si moría en ese instante, nunca lo descubriría.

* * *

**EL SÁBADO DE LA SEMANA QUE VIENE TIENEN CAPITULO NUEVO, HOY ES 17/11/2012**

**A PARTIR DE AQUI COMIENZA LA ACCIÓN JAJAJAJAJA**

** DEJEN REVIEWS SON NECESARIOS...**


	4. No puedo sacarte de mi mente

**SE INICIA EL DRAMA, ESTE ES EL INICIO VERDADERO JAJAJAJAJAJAJ**

**LLORE ESCRIBIÉNDOLO DE LO DRAMÁTICO QUE SE PUSO ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LO ADOREN TANTO COMO YO :3 3**

**A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: No puedo sacarte de mi mente**

-Eso es todo, menos mal lo trajeron a tiempo- dijo Sakura sacándose los guantes de latex

-Lamento haberte molestado Sakura, ocurrió todo tan rápido, creo que te debo otra- Kankuro le hizo una tímida reverencia- Que suerte conseguirte en el camino- agregó

-No hay de que, es mi trabajo. Iba camino a la fogata así que no me perdí de mucho.

-Nosotros estábamos allá, que susto he pasado, si todavía tuviese al Shukaku todos estaríamos muertos- comento Temari aun con el pulso acelerado, llevándose una mano al corazón.

-Que problemático es todo esto... No hemos llegado a la guerra y ya casi perdemos a nuestro líder- intervino Shikamaru rodeando con un brazo a Temari, Kankuro lo miró con suspicacia. La rubia se soltó de los brazos del Nara, se acerco a la camilla y paso dulcemente una mano por la cabeza de Gaara para arreglarle el copete, dejando al descubierto el kanji.

-No lo creo, se ve muy bien- explico Sakura tomando una de las muñecas del Kage para medir su pulso- Lo hemos detenido antes de que su cuerpo le generara cólicos, pero sin duda lo que más me preocupaba era una posible angioedema- agregó la pelirrosa.

-Por cierto Matsuri, gracias por correr a avisarme. Kankuro te lo dejo todo a ti... De todos modos es tu culpa- dijo Temari antes de salir finalmente de la carpa con Shikamaru, Kankuro exhaló fastidiado, mientras veía a su hermana irse con "su chico".

-¡No hay de que!- respondió Matsuri sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Sakura, celosa por como cuidaba a su profesor. Gaara estaba consciente, pero permaneció todo ese tiempo con los ojos cerrados, el único que lo había notado era Kankuro, pero se hizo el loco.

-Matsuri, creo que deberías ir a descansar- Kankuro puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Matsuri- Estoy seguro de que cuando Gaara se sienta mejor te lo agradecerá- agregó el joven de cabello marrón mientras le guiñaba un ojo, el pelirrojo al escuchar esto arrugó la cara del desagrado.

-¡Creo que lo vi moverse puedo jurarlo!- grito Matsuri mientras lo veía con detenimiento, Sakura permanecía inmóvil mientras observaba la conversación, que a la vez le causaba algo de gracia,_ "Me recuerda a mi cuando estaba obsesionada por Sasuke..."_ pensó con una sonrisa.

-Etto... Eso es una ilusión óptica ya vete- Kankuro arrastro a la morena hasta la salida y le dio ordenes especificas de retirarse, quedando Sakura y Kankuro solos con el "inconciente" Gaara.

Y ahí estaba yo, fingiendo estar dormido, ella posaba una de sus cálidas manos sobre la mía, mientras esperaba que mi hermano no metiera la pata o dijera algo vergonzoso, aguardando en silencio el momento perfecto para despertar.

-Kankuro-san, ¿Esta no es la primera vez que sucede cierto?

-Si, tienes razón, la primera sucedió cuando era muy pequeño, como a los ocho años- Kankuro se apoyó con ambas manos en la camilla.

-Pero creí que el no podía ser herido...

-La verdad esta es la unica forma... era una situación de vida o muerte, aquella vez mi padre y Chiyo utilizaron el mismo método que hoy nosotros aplicamos

-Le... ¿Le mojaron el brazo?- pregunto Sakura arqueando las cejas

-No, ellos fueron mas drásticos, trataron de ahogarlo en la bañera mientras le inyectaban, ahí se dieron cuenta de que la arena no era muy efectiva si lo aislabas a el sumergiéndolo completamente, ambos se llevaron unas cuantas mordidas defensivas, al final, como siempre, todo se salió de control...

-Entiendo... Seguro le debe de tener un temor horrible al agua

-Al agua no, a las agujas- afirmo Kankuro con una sonrisa mientras veía de pies a cabeza a su hermano, descansando plácidamente frente a la pelirrosa

-Bueno Kazekage-sama, esta ya es la segunda vez que viene para acá, creo que tendré que darte otro para que te sientas mejor- el hermano del pelirrojo se quedó en el sitio, no sabia de lo que ella hablaba, la chica se inclinó arrimando los mechones de su cabello para un lado para así poder depositar cómodamente un beso en el kanji a Gaara. Kankuro se quedó estupefacto viendo la escena, ahora todo tenía sentido para él..._"Gaara, eres un pillo mentiroso"._ Pensó con malicia.

-Sucede algo?- pregunta Sakura al ver la cara de espanto de Kankuro

-Ahh... No, no es nada- responde él fingiendo normalidad

-¿Iras a la fogata? Estarán todos mis amigos de Konoha y algunos chicos de otras aldeas, creo que tu y Gaara deberían ir...

-No lo creo, después de esto.

-De todos modos están invitados- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, a lo que Gaara reacciona.

-¿Como te sientes?- le pregunta Kankuro

-Inestable...- responde el pelirrojo

-Es normal, los efectos no pasaran sino como hasta dentro de un par de horas, actualmente se esta librando una batalla dentro de tu cuerpo- le dice ella a Gaara. _"Ni te imaginas lo acertada que estas_", pensó el joven Kage, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron.

Un flechazo momentáneo sacudió todo mi cuerpo al ver sus ojos, ella miraba los míos, de forma cautelosa, buscando al asesino que había conocido en un principio. De todas formas no tenía la reputación de ser un chico adorable, desde antes de verla por primera vez en aquel callejón en los examenes chunnin, ya todos sabían que era un niño con sed de sangre y venganza, alguien que no sabía lo que era el calor humano.

Después de que Naruto me alentara a ser mejor persona, la relación con mis hermanos mejoro notablemente llenándome de gozo, y ese amor que ellos me dieron se multiplicó, pronto la aldea empezó a reconocer mi cambio, aceptándome como su nuevo líder, dándome un plus de amor a mi corazón, por fin sabia lo que era ser querido y necesitado por alguien, ellos lo son todo para mi y haría lo que fuese por mi aldea, hasta morir. ¿Pero como decírselo ¿Como decirle que el que era yo ya no existe?

Ella continuaba mirándome con recelo, como si a cada pestañeo me dictara una condena. Y yo la miraba a ella, de manera desafiante como si estuviese a punto de atacarla. Nos mirábamos como si al ver el iris del otro averiguaríamos nuestras intenciones. Nuestro "escaneo" fue interrumpido.

- Chaaaa *bostezo*... no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí, en vista de que soy inútil, iré a terminar mi cena y a tomar una merecida siesta- expreso Kankuro con las manos en los bolsillos- Gaara, creo que deberías quedarte aquí mientras tus "síntomas" se normalizan, todo tuyo Sakura-san-agrego mientras les daba la espalda con una sonrisa pícara.

¿Alguna vez han tenido un hermano al que quieran matar? Estaba viviendo eso en ese preciso instante, si hubiese tenido mi arena no lo hubiese dudado, presenciar mis dos palabras favoritas "Sabaku kyuu".

-Tu hermano tiene razón, no estas en condiciones como para irte así como así- suspiro ella

-¿Que hay de tu fogata?- pregunto Gaara sentándose en la camilla

-Eso tendrá que esperar, ademas estarán allí toda la noche, seguramente Ino querrá restregarme como conquistó a su nuevo "amigo", TenTen me contará lo maravilloso que estuvo Neji ese día y Hinata me dirá que extraña a Naruto... Rock lee estará allí también así que seguramente querrá sacarme conversación toda la noche, créeme, no estoy apurada por ir...

-Pero son tus amigos- Gaara aun no comprendía la situación

-Lo se, pero a la vez ya me he reunido miles de veces con ellos, no estaría mal hacer algo diferente esta noche- explicó ella con una sonrisa

-Hmmph... ¿Como que?- _"¿...Diferente?"_pensó Gaara

-Como quedarme aquí haciéndote compañía y conversando contigo

-No se si te diste cuenta pero... No hablo mucho, no me considero una persona divertida- dijo Gaara con una gota en la cien.

-Cuéntame algo, cualquier cosa de ti que no pueda saber a simple vista.

-Etto... Me gusta sembrar cactus en mi tiempo libre...

-Vaya Gaara eso es interesante, ¿Puedo llamarte Gaara cierto?- preguntó la pelirrosa, a lo que él asintió positivamente.

No podía decirle que tenía un diario y explicarle que también me gustaba escribir, o contarle algo mas, sentía miedo de que mal interpretara las cosas. Tomo una silla y se sentó frente a mí, al ver esto me arregle sobre la camilla para estar mas cómodo.

Empezó a contarme su vida, el nombre de su madre, su padre, el nombre de su primera mascota, a que edad tuvo su primer kunai, entre muchas cosas más, siendo algo tan normal en mi, siempre me he considerado un grandioso oyente –presto atención y no interrumpo– ademas de ser la oportunidad perfecta para conocerla mejor, ya tenia experiencia escuchando los dramas emocionales románticos de Temari y su amor imposible con Shikamaru, así que si la conversación tomaba ese rumbo ya estaba listo para decir cosas como "Es un idiota no te merece".

-¿Como es tu relación con Naruto Uzumaki?- la interrumpió el Kazekage, mientras ella contaba como conoció a Ino

-El es mi mejor amigo ¿Porque?

-Supongo que es mi mejor amigo también...- responde Gaara cruzándose de brazos sin saber que mas preguntar.

De repente se levantó y se puso frente a mi, a menos de un metro de distancia, tomó mis brazos y deshizo el nudo que estos formaban, se quedó ahí viéndome, como si hubiese obtenido la oportunidad perfecta para inspeccionarme.

-¿Porque estas incomodo? ¿Sabes lo que significa que te cruces de brazos?

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Gaara extrañado

-Hablo de tu lenguaje corporal- explicó Sakura- No quiero que te sientas intimidado por lo que te estoy diciendo, solo que eso significa que eres cerrado, significa que eres inseguro, por favor no quiero que te sientas así conmigo, si eres amigo de Naruto, eres mi amigo también Gaara la miraba estupefacto y su corazón latía rápido otra vez, algo que ya había pasado muchas veces ese día, ella soltó las manos del muchacho y le regalo una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Por alguna razón hice todo lo contrario, me sentía intimidado, acorralado, sus ojos ahora eran distintos, estaban llenos de calidez y por mas que quisiera confiar en ella como me lo pedía, estaba congelado, me agarró con las manos en la masa, era cierto que siempre cruzaba los brazos pero nunca me había detenido a analizar mi conducta. Por primera vez había conocido a alguien con quien entablar una conversación inteligente, normalmente Matsari me buscaba conversación cuando accedía enseguida recordaba porque no me gustaba hablar con ella, hablando de cosas tan vanas y sin importancia, mencionando algo que ya sabía, o simplemente me adulaba. Kankuro era otro, que con solo abrir la boca me daba sueño, hablando de sake y mujeres y Temari ni se diga, ya estaba entrenado para decirle lo que quería oír. Pero Sakura era distinta.

-Por cierto tus manos son muy suaves- le comento Sakura a Gaara para interrumpir el silencio.

-Si eh... es por la arena- dijo el pelirrojo mientras contraía sus dedos para sentir sus palmas, Sakura aun seguía frente a él, por lo que el chico esquivaba la mirada para no sentir mas "síntomas"

-Se que va a sonar un poco atrevido, pero ¿Puedo tocar tu kanji?

-Claro...

¿Porque se antojaba tanto de tocarme? ¿Acaso era tan raro para ella que le llamaba la atención todo de mi? Dibujó con su dedo mi tatuaje, causándome un cosquilleo que bajaba por mi espalda, luego empezó a tocarme los parpados...si, los parpados.

-Creí que estabas maquillado, pero es como otro tatuaje.

-Nací así- le explico Gaara mientras miraba con el ojo libre lo que la muchacha hacia con el otro.

Y así estuvimos otro buen rato, no se cuanto tiempo paso, me pregunto por mi trabajo como Kazekage, hablar de mi trabajo era algo que me apasionaba, así que no pude evitar extenderme, al parecer a ella le intrigaba mi vida profesional, era en lo que mejor me desenvolvía y lo único que hacía en mi vida.

¿Entonces porque no contarle? Después de eso hablamos de nuestras comidas favoritas y lo que nunca haríamos, como comer una cucharada de sal o montar un caballo al revés le daban risa mis ocurrencias, aunque hablara con la voz mas seria del mundo. Sentí como una especie de conexión creo que nunca había hablado tanto con alguien.

-Espera... ¿Que hora es?- interrumpió Sakura al muchacho que explicaba su teoría de como los ninjas venían al mundo a través de un genjustu ilusorio.

-Eh...- Gaara se saco un reloj de bolsillo de uno de sus compartimientos y su mirada fue como si hubiese visto a Rock Lee desnudo- Son las 10

-¡¿QUE?!- exclamo Sakura impresionada- Tenemos como cinco horas hablando...

-En realidad, cuatro. Creo que es mejor que me vaya- Gaara se bajó de la camilla y tomo sus cosas, Sakura hizo lo mismo, sacándose la bata y dejándola en la única silla que ahí se encontraba. Cuando el pelirrojo estuvo a punto de desaparecer, la joven lo detuvo.

-Gaara, si no es mucha molestia, ¿Crees que puedas acompañarme hasta la fogata?

No podía decirle que no, ella tenía esa expresión, igual a la de Temari cuando salía un trabajo para Konoha y me pedía que se lo dejara a ella, no se a estas alturas que tiene Konoha que le guste tanto. En fin, antes de acompañarla a su tan afamada fogata, caminamos hasta mi carpa para pasar buscando mi arena, ella me espero afuera mientras yo entraba de cuclillas, para que mi alumna no me detectara. Puede que no tuviese mucha habilidad en el mundo ninja, pero para olerme a un kilómetro es nivel AMBU.

Ella me guiaba por un camino iluminado sólo por la luna, por un lado habían miles y miles de carpas, y por el otro los arboles se extendían hasta donde llegara la vista. Había muchos Shinobis durmiendo a la luz de las estrellas, como también otros que no dormían, otros pocos montaban guardia.

El camino se separó un poco del campamento, llevándonos a una especie de túnel obscuro formado por las mismas ramas de los arboles, el ambiente empezó a tensarse, hacía unos segundos caminaba detrás de ella a varios metros de distancia pero la pobre tenia tanto miedo que se me pego de un lado, hace unos años Kankuro hubiese preferido caminar solo por el túnel, de espaldas con los ojos vendados y Masuri, que tenerme a menos de medio metro.

-Gracias por acompañarme pero ahora por mi culpa tendrás que regresar solo por aquí… no quiero que pienses que soy débil, o que no puedo protegerme, solo que no es prudente ir por allí como si fuese un campo de flores yo sola- susurró Sakura mirando para todos lados, los "síntomas" de Gaara empezaron nuevamente a aflorar.

-Como Kazekage de la arena, es mí deber proteger a los aliados de mi villa, si no soy capaz de ayudar o proteger a tan solo una persona, entonces no sería digno de llevar la túnica de Kage, y menos de dirigir esta guerra- contesto él a medida que caminaba, pero se detuvo, porque no sentía los pasos de ella, y menos su cálida respiración en su nuca.

Me gire bruscamente, preparándome para lo peor.

-Vaya, es fácil capturarte pero no retenerte- dijo uno de los Zetsu blancos que sostenían a Sakura, eran unos cinco en total.

-Déjenla ¿Que quieren de ella?- pregunto Gaara cruzándose de brazos con una mirada matadora.

- No la queremos a ella, ¡te queremos a ti!- gritó otro de los Zetsus, para luego llevarse consigo a Sakura, que gritaba como loca al no poder zafarse, ágilmente los secuestradores se llevaban a la victima lejos del Kage, quien los seguía a paso apurado a través del bosque.

-¡Libérenla! ¡Ya no soy más un Jinchuuriki! ¡No hay nada mas que quieran de mi!- gritaba el pelirrojo mientras trataba de aproximarse, pero era en vano, eran tan rápidos como es de lento el cerebro de Naruto, la persecución se prolongo unos cuantos minutos.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a un claro, que era atravesado por un río, eran alrededor de unos treinta Zetsus, me tenían justo en la trampa, pero no sería fácil atraparme, busque a Sakura por todos lados y allí estaba ella, uno de los Zetsus la usaba de escudo frente a un árbol.

Me agache, poniendo mis manos contra el suelo, transformando parte de este en arena, en mi cabeza solo estaba el rostro de esa mujer y lo último que le había dicho minutos atrás: "_…si no soy capaz de ayudar o proteger a tan solo una persona, entonces no sería digno de llevar la túnica de Kage…". _Pensaba en ella mientras mataba uno a uno a las bazofias que se venían sobre mí, ataúd de arena tras ataúd de arena, mi mente se debatía entre voltear a ver si ella se encontraba bien o si no me faltaban más Zetsus.

Una ola de arena envolvía mi cuerpo, haciéndome una especie de armadura para que no me tocaran, dándome la apariencia de una versión monstruosa de mi, algo muy parecido a mi fase Shukaku en años anteriores. Cuando di la batalla por terminada, lance uno de mis brazos de arena contra Sakura, atrapando al Zetsu que traía consigo, aprisionándolos contra el árbol.

-¡SABAKU SOSO!- rugió el muchacho con una mirada asesina, mientras apretaba su puño con todas sus fuerzas, los gritos de terror de la kunoichi invadieron el área, el eco se disperso, ahora solo se escuchaba la respiración apresurada del muchacho, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo junto con toda su arena. La kunoichi había sobrevivido, el ataque la había rodeado, aplastando totalmente el cuerpo del Zetsu que estaba detrás de ella. Al no sentir nada, se pego totalmente del árbol, sin palabras, mirando con miedo a su salvador.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía esta sensación, al parecer aun queda algo de mi instinto asesino dentro de mí, pero he podido controlarlo para salvarte…- narraba Gaara mientras se ponía de pie.

-Creí que ibas a matarme- dijo Sakura con seriedad

-Ni siquiera aquella vez que intente matar a Sasuke en los exámenes, cuando te interpusiste en mi camino, deseaba hacerlo ¿Qué te hace creer que lo haría ahora? Esa vez te puse a un lado- respondió Gaara, dentro de Sakura muchos recuerdos se revolvían y con ellos sentimientos de rabia y dolor, mientras recordaba cómo se veía la expresión asesina del ninja en esa batalla cuando se miraron cara a cara, Sasuke estaba entre los recuerdos, causándole melancolía.

-Detente… Sasuke no es algo que quiera recordar- interrumpió la pelirrosa mientras le mostraba la palma y apartaba la mirada para no llorar.

Me acerque lentamente a ella, por alguna razón, la tristeza en sus ojos no era algo que yo había ocasionado, era su reacción al mencionarle al Uchiha. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que ese esperpento le había hecho para que se pusiera así, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer algo que no había hecho nunca por falta de valor, la arena empezaba a alterarse, mientras las piernas me fallaban de lo tanto que temblaban, mi corazón desbocado me apretaba el pecho entrecortando mi respiración, a solo unos pasos de ella aparte su mano y la tome en mis brazos.

- Dolor, tristeza...alegría...esos sentimientos nos ayudan a entender a los demás. No sé qué ha pasado entre ustedes pero puedo sentir tu dolor…y cuando yo me sentía como ahora tú te sientes… no tuve a nadie que hiciera esto por mí- dijo Gaara mientras apretaba a Sakura contra su cuerpo. La kunoichi se quedo petrificada ante la reacción del muchacho, pero pronto se relajó, acomodándose en su regazo y envolviéndole con sus brazos.

-Arigato… Gaara. Tienes razón, a veces esto es lo único que se necesita.

-Sakura... hace mucho tiempo descubrí que las personas que nos hacen sentir de esta manera pagan las consecuencias, pero no es algo que podamos tomar en nuestras manos, como en un principio creí asesinando personas, sino que ellas mismas caen- respondió él mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura.

-Yo lo quería mucho... e intentó asesinarme

-Mi padre intento matarme seis veces, te entiendo- al decir esto, Sakura se aferró mas al cuerpo de Gaara.

Lo peor que podía pasarme en ese momento, me estaba sucediendo. No sentía mi cuerpo. Ahora si era cierto que iba a morir ¿Cómo es que me había atrevido a hacer algo así? ¿Si hasta mis propios hermanos me felicitaban en mi cumpleaños con un apretón de manos? La única respuesta que tenia a eso era que mi cuerpo me lo había pedido, como si hubiese estaba bajo una ilusión, puedo jurar que mi cuerpo se movió solo.

Me concentré en el abrazo, como ella no me soltaba yo no la soltaría a ella, estando allí en sus brazos disfrutaba la calidez de su cuerpo y con cada inhalada me llevaba un poco de su dulce aroma conmigo. Estaba embobado, como si fuese obra de un genjutsu perfecto. La aparte con la delicadeza que me caracteriza y la acorralé con ambas manos contra el árbol, me miró perpleja, pero yo sabía dentro de mí que estaba listo para eso, era el momento perfecto para salir de la duda, puse mi cara seria de siempre y dije:

-Sakura… Esto debe ser obra de un genjutsu, porque desde que te vi esta tarde… no puedo sacarte de mi mente.

Así es, era hora de que bajaras el telón Sakura, revirtieras tu brujería y así podría irme a dormir en paz.

-Gaara… no pensé que esto ocurriría- dijo la chica temblando

-Yo tampoco -_"¿Espera... estamos hablado de los mismo?"_- pensó Gaara

Vamos, si vas a revertir algo hazlo ya… Pero no sucedió nada, ella me miraba con los ojos iluminados, como Chouji divisando a la distancia una barbacoa. La luna y el ruido del río a un lado era lo único que nos acompañaba. Seguí mirándola fijamente, esperando a que confesara, sabía que mi cara sin cejas y el estar cerca de ella sería suficiente presión, mi rostro estaba tan próximo al de ella, que podía sentir su respiración, estaba tan descompuesta como la mía, yo procuré mantener mi semblante, esta chica no me intimidaría.

Subió lentamente su mano hasta mi rostro, dibujando mi kanji con su dedo, la deje curiosear con mi cara un buen rato, sin apartar mis ojos de ella, Sakura solo continuaba haciéndome lo mismo que había hecho esa misma tarde, mientras evadía el hecho de darme una respuesta concreta. Subió la otra mano, la que utilizo para jugar con mi cabello, por alguna extraña razón, ella sonreía mientras lo hacía, cerró con ambas manos mis ojos, lo que me dejo en total desventaja, me relaje dejándome a merced de sus caricias, sentí que su aliento cálido se acercaba a mi rostro mientras que yo pasmado contenía la respiración.

Una nube de imágenes invadió mi mente, mi osito de peluche de la infancia, el jarrón de galletas sobre el refrigerador, Kankuro enjabonándose, un pergamino, arena en mis boxers, un poste de luz, la verruga de la anciana Chiyo, una pala, una tetera hirviendo… pero ninguna de esas imágenes que se traducían en recuerdos, se comparaban a la nueva imagen que estaba en mi cabeza... ella. Besó mis labios.

Dejé que hiciera lo que le venía en gana conmigo, estábamos ahí separados pero tan juntos, ella saboreaba mis labios como si se tratara de algún dulce, mientras que yo me derretía por las sensaciones. Aun con los ojos cerrados, bajo sus manos de mi cabeza a mis hombros, obligándome a abrazarla, cosa que no dude en hacer. Mi cuerpo estaba inundado por una sensación similar a un batallón de hormigas recorriendo mi cuerpo, el aire me faltaba pero no me importaba, todo eso me daba una sensación de saciedad, por primera vez me sentía completo, mi corazón empezó a crecer dentro de mi pecho y las heridas que tenia empezaron a sanar…

¿Yashamaru, es esta la medicina de la que hablabas?

...

* * *

**SOLO DIRÉ UNA COSA... :3**

** POR FAVOR SI ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO DEJA TU REVIEW, ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI SABER QUE LO ESTOY HACIENDO BIEN, Y MAS IMPORTANTE AUN, QUE LAS ESTOY COMPLACIENDO. CHAO :3**


	5. I Don't wanna miss a thing

**Hola aquí esta el capitulo 5, saludos a mis lectoras de Mexico que son las que mas me leen y a las del resto del mundo por allá en Nueva Zelanda xD y a la chica que lloro con el capi anterior, quiero decirte que yo tambien llore estoy orgullosa, cuando una persona logra transmitir el mensaje exitosamente ocurren estas cosas xD las amo! para el proximo capitulo les tengo una info super importante voy apurada! así que si leen algo que este fuera de sitio me mandan un REVIEW, a leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 – I Don't wanna miss a thing**

Si, podía escuchar el río, si quería podía contar cada uno de los grillos que cantaban a nuestro alrededor, pero lo único que me importaba era el ruido que hacia cuando me besaba.

Se separo de mi un par de centímetros para respirar, momento que aproveche para empujarla más contra el árbol, la subí a mis caderas, sujetándola con mi cuerpo, buscando su boca para imitar lo que ella había hecho, necesitaba más.

Mi corazón iba a explotar, ya podrán imaginarse como estaba eso allá abajo. Nuestros labios se movían como si bailaran al ritmo de una canción, totalmente sincronizados. Ahí fue cuando olvide mi nombre, a mis hermanos, a mi padre, a mi querida madre, no sabía quién era Yashamaru, ni Naruto, la aldea de Konoha no existía, la aldea de la Arena menos. Solo existíamos ella, yo y el puto árbol.

Jugueteaba con mi boca como si fuese una niña con un juguete nuevo, tenia sujeta mi cabeza con ambas manos mientras me daba pequeños besos en los labios, cuando estos no tocaban los míos susurraba una risa, le causaba gracia que le gruñera para que me diera mas, aun con los ojos cerrados.

Tenía que tomar lo que era mío, tome su cabeza a lo tosco y empecé a morder sus labios, su lengua saboreaba la mía mientras hacia sus pequeños gruñidos de niña traviesa, mis manos se movieron lentamente por debajo de su camisa. Una necesidad muy grande de sentir su cuerpo invadió el mío, sentí como su piel se erizaba al contacto con mis manos en su caliente espalda, tan suave y tersa como el pétalo de una flor.

Todo empezó a ir más rápido, nuestro ritmo se disparo de repente, como si se nos acabara el tiempo para estar juntos aunque allí, éramos dueños de nuestro propio mundo. Ella jalaba de mi cabello mientras ambos gemíamos de la emoción, mis labios rodaron a su cuello, para poder saborear mejor su piel, sentí como se adueñaba de mi oreja, por poco sollozaba del gusto, provocándome mas y mas.

-_Gaara…Gaara…Gaara_- susurro la chica al oído del muchacho  
-_grrrmmmmrrmmrrrr_- trato de decir el, pero sus labios estaban ocupados

-_Gaara…_ ¿Gaara?...¡¿GAARA?!- gritó finalmente, separándose de él con ambos brazos, para poder ver su rostro y asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

-¿Qué?- respondió Gaara con su cara inexpresiva de siempre, pero sospechando que algo andaba mal

-No sé cómo decir esto pero… ¿puedes bajarme?

-Lo siento.

Sakura camino un par de metros, para apoyarse de otro árbol con un solo brazo, luego dio unas cuantas vueltas en círculos mientras murmuraba cosas, yo la miraba con mi cara de siempre, me cruce de brazos y luego dirigí mi vista al cielo, esperando alguna iluminación divina que me explicara… ¡¿QUE CARAJO ACABA DE SUCEDEEEEEEEEEEEER?!

Gracias a Kami y a mi armadura de arena, no se notaba tanto mi sonrojo.

Regreso a mí, manteniendo una distancia prudencial, mi cuerpo aun estaba agitado, podía sentir que el suyo también, una gota resbaló por la cien de ambos,

-Sakura yo…

Creo que si había algo que arreglar era el momento de empezar con algo.

-Kazekage por favor no hable…

¿Kazekage? ¡¿Y a esta que le pico?! ¿Los bichos de Shino o algo? Ah… ¿Ahora si soy el Kazekage? Pero hace menos de cinco minutos era Gaara…Gaara… Gaara…Gaara. No entiendo a las mujeres.

-Escucha- agregó la pelirrosa luego de cinco incómodos segundos- Fue mi culpa, fui demasiado impulsiva y… creo que es mejor para ambos que hagamos como que nada sucedió y nos olvidemos de esto.

No entiendo a las mujeres, la secuela.

-Entiendo- respondió el joven cruzándose de brazos con los ojos cerrados- Será mejor que me vaya. De todos modos te esperan.

-Sabía que lo entendería, Kazekage-sama- dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida- A partir de aquí no creo que haya problemas, puedo llegar sola-agregó.

No entiendo a las mujeres… tercera parte.

-Me iré- Gaara tomó su totuma del suelo y la acomodo en su espalda **(Hay tantos nombres jajaja, totuma es gracioso y no me dio la gana de decir pera UwU)**, para cuando se levantó, Sakura lo abrazo para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego salir corriendo con sus cosas. Gaara se quedó en el sitio impresionado y boquiabierto.

No entiendo a las mujeres… en 3D.

* * *

Iba camino a la tienda, donde me corresponde dormir con mis hermanos y… bueno ella, mi alumna Makuri -que por cierto se peleó el puesto en la carpa con mi otra alumna Mari- No dejaba de pensar en ella, si antes no podía evitar que viniera a mis pensamientos, ahora si era cierto que literalmente no salía de ella.

Suspire, deteniéndome a mitad de camino en la rama de un árbol alto… Si esto es lo que creo Yashamaru, ¿Por qué es tan agobiante? Todo este tiempo esperando para saber cómo se sentía y creo que era mejor quedarme en la ignorancia. Mi corazón aun buscaba como salir de mi pecho, me recosté de aquel tronco mientras mi cuerpo se calmaba, sobretodo la entrepierna. Aun con ella en mis pensamientos.

La luna estaba llena, como en mis sangrientas noches con el Shukaku, si él hubiera presenciado ese momento, probablemente no me dejaría en paz hasta que muriera, burlándose de mí y mis dilemas. ¿Cómo es que no me había fijado en la luna antes?

Continué con mi recorrido, estaba a unos metros y un dolor en mi abdomen me atacó, tumbándome al suelo como si de una lanza se tratara, me arrastre dentro a duras penas dentro de la carpa, luche para ponerme de pie, pero me tropecé con Kankuro.

-Ga…¿Gaara?- pregunto Kankuro medio dormido,

-_No soy Gaara… soy e… e-el fantasma de la anciana Chiyo, he venido a… tomar unas cuantas galletas_- respondió Gaara fingiendo voz de mujer mientras se arrastraba hacia su futón.

-Que chévere vieja, pero no te las comas todas que son de Gaara- explicó Kankuro mientras se arropaba y luego continuo roncando.

-_Baka…- _susurró Gaara mientras se sacaba las sandalias y se arropaba.

Ya estaba en el nido, aunque no me explicaba bien de donde provenía mi dolor, estaba seguro de que no tenia diarrea, ¿el amor no daba diarrea o sí? Era un dolor punzante que iba desde mi ombligo hasta mi miembro. Luego lo acompaño otra sensación… era como si me jalaran las bolas. No, esto definitivamente no era una diarrea.

Me acosté bocabajo, mordía mi almohada mientras mis manos buscaban darle consuelo a mis partes. No podía aguantar el dolor y las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, tanto que la arena que las cubría se quebró.

No sé cómo, ni cuándo ni porque, pero me levante de repente. Ya el dolor había cesado, mis ojos permanecían abiertos viendo la nada, mientras se repetía en mi mente escena por escena lo que había sucedido ese día, un solo día, y tan largo que se me hizo.

Me resigne, si mi subconsciente quería pensar en ella lo complacería, estaba pensando en ella, pensaba en ella, pensaba en ella, me convencí a mi mismo de que pensaba en ella y no me importaba decirlo. Bueno, la verdad si me importa, por eso no diré nada, me quedare con mi secreto para siempre si es necesario.

Eso me recordó… si la habíamos pasado tan bien ¿Por qué cambio tan repentinamente? Me pidió que la soltara, se alejo de mí y encima me pidió que hiciera como que nada había sucedido y por si fuera poco… **que lo olvidara.**

¿Cómo se supone que debía olvidarla justo en el momento que no podía borrarla de mi mente? Si la sensación de sus labios venia a mí una y otra vez a mis labios, y su corazón había latido al mismo ritmo que el mío. Cubrí mis ojos con ambas manos porque ya era demasiado. No podría olvidarme de ella si pensaba en ella. Sonreí maliciosamente, era una ironía. Toda mi vida había sido una total ironía, el chico que llevaba en su rostro el kanji del amor no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era recibirlo de otra persona con quien no compartías consanguinidad, experimentarlo en carne propia. Y ahora que un destello de luz me daba apenas un cuarto de la respuesta, de lo que el amor era, este me estaba matando.

Le di una ojeada a mí alrededor, Temari ya había llegado y dormía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Kankuro dormía también, pero con casi todo su cuerpo fuera del futón… el pobre es medio retrasado mental no se preocupen. Igual Makuri, que dormía con un peluche mío la muy pervertida llenándolo de baba.

Si Temari había llegado, significaba que todos ya se había ido a sus carpas… ¿o me equivoco?

Mi pijama constaba de una camisa negra y mono negro, ya saben para mantener la elegancia. Tome mi Iphone que estaba junto a mi futón, mire la hora, marcaba las dos de la mañana. Me puse mis sandalias y salí por la parte de atrás con el sigilo que me caracterizaba.

All the crazy shit I did tonight  
Those would be the best memories  
I just wanna let it go for the night  
That would be the best therapy for me  
It's gettin' late but I don't mind  
It's gettin' late but I don't mind

-Yeah Yeah uh uh uh uh uh uh…- cantaba Gaara mientras caminaba "sin rumbo" por el campamento.

Una parte de mi se sentía como cuando era Jinchuuriki, no quería dormir, no necesitaba dormir, no tenía ganas de dormir, tenía un nuevo inquilino dentro de mi cuerpo y ya me estaba acostumbrando a la idea, aunque ya no era una idea, sino un hecho. Sakura, estas dentro muy dentro de mí, y el solo decir su nombre me calentaba el cuerpo. Ya sabía lo que haría esa noche, lo que hacia todas las noches cuando no dormía… envidiar el sueño de los demás.

-_Daisan no me_- susurró el muchacho con una voz grave y profunda, mientras reposaba agachado detrás de la carpa de la muchacha, con un par de dedos en su ojo izquierda, logro darle forma a un ojo de arena el cual apretó con su mano libre. El ojo se proyecto dentro de la carpa, dándole la perspectiva del lugar, para su mala fortuna, la chica no se encontraba sola, apartada de ella, reposaban dos hombre más en sus respectivos futones, uno de cabello plateado, que reconoció enseguida como Kakashi, mientras que el otro no era más que Sai.

Entré con el mínimo de ruido, me recosté a su lado, ella reposaba hacia un costado, dándome la espalda. La arrulle entre mis brazos para poder sentir su aroma. Me mantenía ahí a su lado, solo para sentirla una vez más, era un placer estar de nuevo a su lado, la parte mala de todo esto es que ella lo iba a negar.

Podría estar despierto solo para oírte respirar, mirar tu sonrisa mientras estás dormida, mientras estás lejos y soñando, podría gastar mi vida en esta dulce rendición, podría estar perdido en este momento para siempre, en dónde cada momento gastado contigo, es un momento que atesoro.

Recostado cerca de ti, sintiendo los latidos de tu corazón, y me pregunto qué estarás soñando, me pregunto si es a mí a quien sueñas, entonces beso tus ojos y doy gracias a Kami porque estamos juntos. Y solo quiero estar contigo, en este momento, para siempre, para siempre y siempre.

No quiero cerrar los ojos, no quiero caer dormido, porque te echaría de menos cariño, y no quiero perderme ni una sola cosa, porque incluso si sueño contigo, el sueño más dulce nunca evitaría que todavía te echara de menos, y no quiero perderme ni una sola cosa, no quiero perderme una sola sonrisa, no quiero perderme un solo beso…

Tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y perderle para siempre, como te perdí a ti Yashamaru, en un abrir y de cerrar de ojos, la luz de tu vida se apago por mi culpa, sé que no sucedería con Sakura, pero era el mismo sentimiento, la apreté fuerte contra mi cuerpo pero procure no despertarla.

Solo quiero estar contigo, justo aquí contigo, justo así, solo quiero tenerte cerca, siento tu corazón tan cerca del mío y estar aquí en este momento, por el resto de los tiempos.

No quiero cerrar los ojos, no quiero caer dormido, porque te echaría de menos, y no quiero perderme una sola cosa, porque incluso cuando sueño contigo, el sueño más dulce nunca evitaría que te eche de menos cariño, no quiero perderme una sola cosa, no quiero cerrar los ojos, no quiero caer dormido, no quiero perderme una sola… cosa no quiero caer dormido, no quiero perderme ni una sola cosa… no quiero caer dormido, no quiero perderme ni una sola cosa.. Y no quiero olvidarte.

Me quede despierto, empezaba a amanecer y me largue de allí a la velocidad de la luz, Kakashi podría descubrirme, entre de nuevo a mi tienda, entré a mi futón y me quedé dormido.

* * *

**SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS, Y REVIEWS CONSTRUCCTIVOS Y DESTRUCTIVOS, TODO POR REVIEW, NO TENGAN PENA.**

**P.D: EL IPHONE DE GAARA ES NEGRO Y SOLO SALE EN ESTE CAP XD **


	6. La conversacion

**¡ IMPORTANTE ! **

**N.A:** Bueno, les prometí que tenia algo importante que contarles aquí les va: resulta ser que mi fic anterior** (UN SECRETO PARA DOS)** aun esta en la web, no pude ponerlo como terminado ya que perdí la contraseña y no puedo recuperarla ni por el correo así que, cuando este fic se termine voy a terminar un secreto para dos **DESDE ESTA CUENTA** y tengo planeado escribir dos fics mas pero de categoría T.

**Disclaimer: **Si los personajes fueran míos Gaara seria el protagonista y no Naruto, además de terminar con Sakura como todas queremos :D

**Advertencia:** Esta leyendo esto bajo juicio propio, ya que como habrá notado el fic es categoría "**M**" y no diré mas al respecto

**Sin mas preámbulo, enjoyyyyyyyyy :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 6- La conversación**

-Oe… eoeoeo… ¿Si buenas con quien hablo? Ah! ¿Como estas? Yo también me encuentro bien gracias… ¡GAARA PARATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- grito finalmente su hermano mientras lo zarandeaba.

-¿Que quieres COME MOCO?...- pregunto el pelirrojo bocabajo aun con los ojos cerrados y babeando sobre la almohada

-Que te pares, creo que te lo acabo de gritar, Temari está preparando el desayuno por ahí y te toca poner la mesa

-Ponla tu- dijo Gaara cubriéndose con su cobija

-¡TE TOCA A TI LAMPIÑO DEGENERADO!

-Otra como esa y te arreglo un matrimonio con Makuri- respondió Gaara sin mutarse

-Gaara… es Matsuri.

-Bien, ella… qué bueno que nos entendemos- explico el joven Kage con un tono malicioso en su voz

-Como ordenes... ¿Desea también un masaje en los pies?- dijo Kankuro fingiendo una reverencia y luego no le quedo más remedio que levantarse a poner la mesa.

Gaara reconcilio su sueño rápidamente, había dormido apenas un par de horas. Temari llego a la tienda con varios envases de bambú a los que se les escapaba el vapor por todos lados. Kankuro esperaba sentado frente a la pequeña mesa con los palitos de bambú ya separados, mientras murmuraba insultos para su hermano menor.

-CABEZA DE CHORLITO TE DIJE QUE LEVANTARAS A GAARA- Temari se acomodó frente a la misma mesa que estaba puesta de manera improvisada, puso los envases en la mesa y le paso de mala gana uno a Kankuro.

-DICULPEME SEÑORA NARA POR MI INCOMPETENCIA- respondió Kankuro para luego darle unas cuantas probadas a su comida.

-¡BAKAAAAAA! N-no somos novios…

-De todos modos, él no se va a levantar… -traga- se ve como aquellos días, cuando no dormía, es obvio que esta trasnochado- Kankuro le lanzo un trozo de pescado a su hermano que calló directo en su cabello, Gaara estaba tan dormido que ni se movió.

-Vaya…- Temari se cruzo de brazos, en otras situaciones Gaara hubiese notado el pescado con sus agudos sentidos, pero el pelirrojo estaba en una especie de sueño demasiado profundo.

-Yo me acosté a medianoche y no había llegado… tendrás que preguntarle tu que estaba haciendo

-Olvídalo- dijo Temari después de tragar- no me meteré en cosas de hombres, es hora de que le vayas dando "la conversación"…

-¿La del…?- pregunto Kankuro mientras hacia un circulo imaginario con ambas manos

-Sí, esa… la que le tocaba a papá darle y bueno, ya dije que no me meteré en sus asuntos de hombres así que te lo dejo todo a ti- explico Temari mientras se terminaba su desayuno de un bocado- Si me buscas estaré afuera con las muchachas.

Kankuro termino su desayuno en silencio, pensativo, recordando los años en que su padre aun estaba vivo. Temari tenía razón, ya su padre no estaba, era hora de que él se convirtiera en el hombre de la casa. Luego de comer, Kankuro se levantó, camino hasta su hermano y lo movió con el pie.

-Hey Gaara… levántate, tengo algo importante que hablar contigo

Gaara impresionado, se sienta a duras penas en su futón, mientras se daba con ambas muñecas en los ojos para limpiarse un poco, Kankuro lo imita, sentándose a su lado.

Mientras tanto unas cuantas carpas más al norte en ese mismo sector, se levantaba Sakura muy sonriente, se sentó en su futón, estiro los brazos. Una tinaja reposaba cerca de su cama, Kakashi la había dejado ahí para que se lavara la cara, se cambio de ropa, se dirigió al otro lado de la carpa (supongamos que están divididas en camas y lugar donde se come) donde se encontraban Kakashi y Sai, le dio un beso a ambos en la sien y se sentó junto a ellos.

-HOY, ¡es un MAGNIFICO DIA!- exclamo Sakura mientras separaba sus palitos de bambú, Kakashi se atraganto un poco con su te verde, mientras Sai le respondió con una sonrisa

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Se te metió Might Guy dentro o qué?- pregunto Kakashi dirigiéndole una de sus típicas miradas

-No pero, por alguna razón siento que la llama de la juventud hierve mi sangre- dijo Sakura y luego empezó a reír sonrojada, Kakashi y Sai se miraron las caras con curiosidad, con la menor idea de lo que sucedía.

-_Espero que no sea contagioso_- le susurro luego Kakashi a Sai

-_El que se ríe solo de sus picardías se acuerda Sensei_- le susurró de vuelta Sai a su maestro, Sakura los ignoraba mientras devoraba su desayuno- Sakura estás más fea que ayer- agregó Sai mientras le sonreía nuevamente

-Gracias Sai, eres un gran amigo- Sakura siguió comiendo sonriente como si no lo estuviese escuchando realmente.

-¡¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhh?!- Exclamó Kakashi mientras se caía de culo, Sakura estaba tan ensimismada que no le devolvía los insultos a Sai, la muchacha agradeció el desayuno y se fue brincando sonriente fuera de la tienda con un bolso, dejando a sus compañeros de equipo aun mas ¿Preocupados?

Sakura brincaba por el lugar buscando a sus amigas, mientras enamoraba a su paso a todos los shinobis que le pasaban por el lado con su aura, los suspiros no tomaron mucho tiempo en aparecer.

"_¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes? ¿Siempre lo tuve al frente y no pude notarlo? Habíamos ido a varias misiones juntos, unas tres ¿y jamás había sentido esto antes? ¿Tan ciega estaba por Sasuke? ¿A todas estas quién es Sasuke?... Soñar con ese beso, mi primer beso, soñar que me abrazaba de nuevo, una y otra vez, su perfume, es tan perfecto… ¡MALDICION LO PUDE HABER TENIDO ANTES! Ese chico de cabello rojo que con solo mirarte te causaba escalofríos ahora me ponía la piel de gallina por otras razones…Quizás después de todo no fue un error como le hice creer, aunque este mal visto que una ninja medico de Konoha ande sonsacando al Kazekage, igualmente quiero estar con él, quiero sentirlo de nuevo, quiero que el suelo se quiebre a mis pies, que las piernas se me desarmen, que me quite el sueño… Y no me importa que no sienta lo mismo, quiero explorar su cuerpo y que el tome el mío, no me importa. Me vuelve loca"- _pensó Sakura

La kunoichi saltaba, daba vueltas, bailaba, todo con una sonrisa en su rostro, en el camino se encontró de frente con Ino, TenTen y Hinata.

-¡Sakura!- exclamo TenTen con una sonrisa agitando ambas manos para captar la atención de la soñadora

-Vaya frente de marquesina, ¿te ves distinta que te hiciste?- preguntó Ino suspicaz, Hinata sonreí mientras se preguntaba que le podía estar pasando.

-Nada- bufó Sakura mientras se mordía los labios

-¡Ayayay tienes que contarnos!- TenTen la abrazaba tan fuerte que le estaba sacando el aire a la chica de cabellos rosados

-No-no es nada… Solo desperté feliz- dijo Sakura con una gota en la sien _"Creo que por los momentos debería mantenerlo en secreto hasta saber cuáles son las intensiones de Gaara"-_ pensó. Las demás chicas no estaban muy seguras con esa respuesta, pero ahora era suficiente.

En la carpa de los hermanos de la arena:

-¿Me vas a decir sí o qué? Mi sueño cuesta dinero- le dijo Gaara a su hermano de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.

-Pues, quería preguntarte si… ahmmm… no eso no- Kankuro no encontraba la manera de iniciar la conversación, un rayo de luz lo ilumino y se le ocurrió algo luego de un par de minutos- A ver… ¿sabes de donde vienen los bebes?

-Claro…- respondió Gaara mientras desayunaba despacio en su cama

-¿EH? ¿Si sabes?

-Por supuesto… Algunos bebes son creados por medio de un Genjutsu ilusorio, pero hay otros que con solo sembrar una semillita en la arena, al cabo de 9 días nacen- dijo Gaara con seriedad mientras tomaba otra porción, como si el realmente creyera lo que estaba diciendo, Kankuro tenía los ojos abiertos como platos… y la boca igual de abierta.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo…?

-¿Cómo te voy a estar tomando el pelo Kankuro? ¿No ves que estoy comiendo?- respondió Gaara enojado mientras continuaba, aun sin mirarle

-_Are you fuckin kidding me…_ -Susurró Kankuro, aun sin creérselo- Bien Gaara, te tengo una buena noticia y una mala noticia- agregó acertadamente, mientras su hermano menor se detenía y ponía toda su atención en él con una frívola mirada (o sea su mirada de siempre).

Kankuro estaba actuando raro, estoy seguro de que los bebes venían a este mundo de ese modo, Yashamaru no me mentiría, no nos mentiría a mí y a Teddy. ¿O será que Kankuro me estaba vacilando?

-Lo de la semillita y los 9 días tiene algo de cierto, pero no es como tu estas pensando- Kankuro tomo aire y prosiguió- Cuando un shinobi y una kunoichi se… aman… - A Gaara se le erizaba la piel de solo escuchar esa palabra- bueno, cuando estas dos personas se aman, buscan formas para demostrarse ese amor.

-Se dan besos- interrumpió Gaara con la boca llena, con toda su atención en Kankuro y señalándolo con su palitos.

-Sí, se dan besos, pero no solo se dan besos Gaara… digamos que cuando el amor es muy "profundo"- Kankuro dibujo las comillas con sus dedos- necesitan otras formas para expresarse ese amor.

-Ahmmmm… ¿le regala un cactus?- pregunto el pelirrojo con un dedo en su mentón.

-No Gaara, eso es cuando no sabe si la ama mucho o poquito, no me interrumpas- Kankuro ya estaba perdiendo los estribos.

-Sumimasen.

-Ahora… cuando estas personas se aman y saben que es algo muy profundo…

Gaara levanto la mano.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Kankuro tapándose la cara de enojo con una mano

-Etto… ¿y cómo sabe él que es algo profundo?

-Dejaremos por los momentos las preguntas para el final ¿Si?- dijo Kankuro con una gota en la sien, Gaara permaneció callado y luego continuo con su comida- Bueno, cuando estas personas se aman buscan otras maneras para demostrarse su amor…

-Si ya se retrasado mental, me lo dijiste tres veces- lo interrumpe Gaara nuevamente con la boca llena

**-¡QUE NO ME INTERRUMPAS BAKA!**

-Estas sensible ¿Te vino o qué?- le pregunto Gaara sin mutarse por el grito de su hermano

-Escucha Gaara, estoy esforzándome mucho para explicarte todo esto así que por favor ten un poco de consideración- Kankuro ya estaba rojo de la rabia, Gaara no respondió, solo siguió comiéndose su desayuno.

Kankuro se levanto molesto y se fue hasta sus cosas, como si estuviese buscando algo, el pelirrojo fingía no prestarle atención, pero le causaba curiosidad lo que hacía su hermano. Al cabo de unos minutos, el moreno volvió con una hoja y una pluma, dibujo un poco sobre ella sin que Gaara pudiera ver lo que él hacía, y luego retomo su puesto.

-Que… ¿qué es eso?- pregunto Gaara con inocencia mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca.

Kankuro giro la hoja, donde había dibujado con muñequitos de palitos a dos ninjas teniendo relaciones, Gaara se atraganto con un trozo de pescado y se empezó a poner morado por no poder respirar, mientras tosía para buscar un poco de aire.

-¡Ga-Gaara no te mueras!- Kankuro tomo por la espalda a su hermano mientras lo apretaba con ambos brazos para inducirle el vomito, ambos chicos empezaron un escándalo mientras el pelirrojo se ponía de todos colores.

**-¡¿QUÉ CARAJO ESTA PASANDO?! ¡TU TRABAJO ES QUE LO CUIDES NO QUE LO MATES!- **Temari gritaba como loca mientras se abalanzaba hacia sus hermanos, detrás de ella la seguían unos veinte ninjas de la arena, que gritaban el nombre de su Kazekage, dando la impresión de que la carpa era diminuta, no paso mucho tiempo para que Gaara lograra escupir lo que impedía respirar, con ayuda de Temari claro.

-Uhg… Estoy bien- se dirigió el Kazekage a sus subordinados, Temari le jalo la oreja a Kankuro susurrándole "Baka"- Deberían dejarnos solos, Kankuro me estaba dando una información extra oficial de mucha confidencialidad- agrego Gaara

-¡Si señor!- exclamaron los subordinados, que tenían el rol de guardaespaldas oficiales- Lo esperaremos afuera señor- agrego uno de ellos antes de irse.

-Me voy a dar un baño en el río- dijo Temari a sus hermanos mientras tomaba una toalla y otras cosas más

-¿Y?- preguntaron los otros dos

-Bueno, estaré con las muchachas por si me necesitan- explicó Temari un poco molesta

-¡¿Con las muchachas dices?!- pregunto esta vez Kankuro con corazones en sus ojos

-Baboso…- Gaara lo golpeó por detrás para que se acomodara

-Sí, deberían darse un baño, apestan a camioneros- comento Temari mientras se aguantaba una risa picara

-ESA ES LA FRAGANCIA AUTENTICA MASCULINA ¿Por qué NO LO ENTIENDES MUJER?- Kankuro se cruzo de brazos y Gaara lo imito asintiendo con la cabeza

-Cerdos… ¿tanta flojera les da pasarse un jabón?

Temari se retiro del lugar, Kankuro y Gaara quedaron a solas para poder continuar su conversación.

-Entonces de esa manera vienen los bebes…- "_Teddy nos mintieron"-_ pensó Gaara con nostalgia

-Sí, pero te doy los detalles más tarde, en el camino al otro campamento, así tendremos de que hablar- Kankuro se levantó y saco un morral de detrás de sus marionetas, también tomo una de sus marionetas y se la monto al hombro

-¿Nani? ¿A dónde vas? –Gaara estaba desconcertado

-Iré a darme un baño, dijo que van a estar las demás, no me perderé esa vista- respondió Kankuro sonrojado

-¿Por qué serás tan sucio?- pregunto Gaara mientras también tomaba sus cosas, que incluían un bolso negro y su tinaja (La palabra adecuada sería Dirty o Nasty en vez de sucio, pero sale de contexto xD)

-Vamos a darnos un bañito hermanito, pero primero deberíamos pasar por donde Kakashi a ver a qué hora partimos ¿Si?

Salimos de la carpa, afuera nos esperaban los veinte ninjas de la arena, todos me saludaron con brío, pero había algo extraño en el ambiente que no podía ignorar. Por cierto, debo mencionar que mis síntomas ya no estaban, me sentía renovado, estaba curado, creo que si me sentía capaz de olvidarla, aunque todavía tenía las tablillas en mi mano, tendría que ir a quitármelas, seguro Shizune estaría por ahí. Olfatee un par de veces, las personas a mi alrededor me veían un poco extraño, así era como detectaba el peligro, no por algo Kankuro decía que yo olía el miedo.

-Kankuro…

-Ya lo sé, ¿sientes algo cierto?- se cuestionó Kankuro con las cejas arqueadas. Ambos hermanos se giraron bruscamente hacia su izquierda, una nube de polvo se aproximaba hacia ellos, _"Ohhh… No…."-_ pensaron ambos a la vez.

**-¡GAARA-SAMA!- **Matsuri y Sari corrían como caballos hacia Gaara, mientras ambas se empujaban entre ellas mismas para llegar una antes que la otra

-¡Rápido! ¡Formación A-rojo-105-kikiriki-alfa!- Grito Kankuro a los hombres de la arena, los cuales no perdieron ni un segundo en hacer una formación humana en torno a Gaara como escudo, el pelirrojo se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos. Las demás personas del campamento observaban con curiosidad, Kankuro se puso al frente con los ojos entre abiertos y su marioneta, esperando el impacto. Las muchachas se estrellaron contra la formación humana, generando una explosión que lanzo polvo por todos lados, al disiparse la nube, los ninjas de la arena reposaban inconscientes por todos lados, Kankuro yacía a un lado del camino con la mirada desviada y un golpe en su cabeza, Gaara seguía en el mismo sitio, pero con Sari y Matsuri tomándolo por los brazos.

-¡Sari yo llegue primero!- Matsuri lo jala hacia ella

-¡Olvídalo, igual me quiere más a mí!- Sari lo jala hacia ella

-_Ya decía que el día estaba muy tranquilo…-_ se susurró Gaara a sí mismo como consuelo

-¡BUENOS DIAS GAARA SAMA!- le gritaron las alumnas a su maestro

-¿Pueden decirlo más fuerte? No quede lo suficientemente sordo- contesto Gaara mientras arrastraba consigo a las jovencitas

-Kazekage-sama usted y su humor tan acido, me encanta- dijo Sari sonrojada mientras Matsuri asentía sonriente, a Gaara le bajaba una gota por la cabeza, resignado.

Esto sucedía casi todas las mañanas desde que me volví Kazekage ¿Coincidencia? Me zafé de los brazos de las dos locas y me giré, mi destino antes de ir a darme mi merecido baño era pasar por la carpa de Kakashi para cuadrar la ida y continuar el viaje.

Pero algo me detuvo, estaba en shock. La tenia frente a mí, a unos pocos metros, corría hacia mí, al estar casi en frente, saltó a mis brazos y la atrape en el aire.

-¡Ohayo gozaimasu Gaara-kun!- exclamo Sakura mientras lo apretaba fuertemente. Matsuri y Sari observaban con rabia y humo salía por sus orejas.

-Ho-¿hola?- respondió Gaara aun impresionado, deshizo el abrazo y la muchacha le sonrió

-Solo quería agradecerte por salvarme ayer, ¡Adiós!- Sakura se fue tan rápido como llego, sus amigas estaban igual de impresionadas, Temari la siguió con la boca abierta como si hubiese visto a Shikamaru riéndose. Kankuro se acercó despacio y paso sus manos por los ojos del Kazekage, que miraba con detenimiento a la chica que se perdía a la distancia.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Kankuro con picardía

-Ayer la lleve a la fogata y la atacaron unos Zetsus, la salve y ya Kankuro, no es para tanto- respondió Gaara, un poco confundido, Sari y Matsuri lo bombardeaban a preguntas que él no respondía.

¿No me había pedido que la olvidara y ahora se me viene encima? Definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres, tendré que evitar a Temari el resto del día, va a querer saber todos los detalles. No por algo odio las demostraciones de afecto públicas, ahora estoy en problemas. Kankuro apartaba a las muchachas que preguntaban quien era ella, mientras yo caminaba unos pasos más adelante con la mente en blanco, aun en shock, mi corazón palpitaba rápido nuevamente, prácticamente tenía que rogarle a mis piernas que se movieran, porque no dejaban de temblar, como el día de ayer. Finalmente llegue a la carpa de comandancia, donde me encontré con los otros generales, hice una pequeña reverencia y pasé.

-Gaara-kun- Kakashi se acercó e hicieron un saludo secreto con un pequeño baile.

-¿Qué tanto podemos movernos hoy?- puse mis manos en la mesa y fije mi mirada en el mapa, para que no notara mis nervios.

-Uh… estamos perfectos, partiremos justo después de mediodía ¿Si?

-Perfecto, necesito que todos coman una hora antes de la estipulada para no correr con contratiempos, tenemos que movernos rápido.

-No te preocupes Gaara, estamos en el tiempo perfecto

-Entiendo…

-De todos modos, estaré por ahí, tengo que ir a investigar unas cosas- Kakashi sonrió y desapareció en una nube de humo con un libro verde en su mano

Regrese al camino, donde me encontré solo con Kankuro y un par de ninjas de la arena

-Hey ¿Y las chicas?- pregunto el pelirrojo extrañado, normalmente lo perseguían hasta el baño para verlo lavarse

-Les dije que tenían que buscar ese algo, que con lo de ayer no fue suficiente y se fueron corriendo, creo que se estaban peleando por ver quién conseguía un mejor algo para ti- le explicó Kankuro entre risas mientras caminaba junto con su hermano adentrándose en el bosque, lo seguían los ninjas de la arena como escoltas, mientras otros más merodeaban la zona para evitar que Matsuri y Sari se acercaran.

Bajamos por un sendero río abajo, llegamos a un claro que se me hacía bastante familiar, Kankuro admiraba el lugar, mientras yo me detuve junto a un árbol, pase mi mano por la corteza del mismo y sonreí, yo evitaba los recuerdos, pero ellos me perseguían. Era el mismo árbol. Mi corazón brincaba dentro de mi pecho y mi respiración se acelero, Kankuro me preguntaba si sucedía algo pero lo negué, de todos modos, era mejor que hiciéramos como que nada pasó ¿cierto?

Continuamos rio abajo, hasta llegar a un par de fosas, dejamos nuestras cosas en la orilla, Kankuro me hablaba pero no le oía, estaba pensando en ella, mi mente me torturaba pasando una y otra vez las imágenes que tenia de ella, el abrazo de hoy, su beso de ayer y su perfume de siempre. Me metí al agua, sin importar que me entumeciera los pies de lo fría que estaba, en cierto punto, esperaba que el agua me llegara al cuello y ahogarme, pero el nivel se detuvo a la altura de mi ombligo, me senté de rodillas en el fondo del rio y me recosté contra una roca de frente a la corriente mientras veía el cielo. El agua golpeaba con moderada fuerza mi pecho, también los recuerdos. Y ahí fue cuando pensé: ella me pidió que hiciera como que nada sucedió, pero no me pidió que no pensara en ella. Kankuro se sentó a mi lado, pero en el otro sentido, abrazaba una roca mientras el agua golpeaba su espalda. De repente, una cosa negra flotaba despacio hacia mí, sospeche lo peor, creí que se trataba de otra de las artimañas de mis alumnas para verme desnudo, aunque mi hermano y yo nos encontráramos en bóxers.

-¡GAARA-KUN!- dijo Rock Lee saliendo del agua, Gaara se sorprendió tanto que dio un pequeño brinco

-Lee…

-¿Qué haces ahí bajo del agua te estás buceando a mi hermano?- pregunto Kankuro con sarcasmo

-No, Guy-sensei dice que aguantar la respiración mientras nado contra la corriente es un buen entrenamiento- dijo Lee mientras hacia todo tipo de movimientos para estirar sus músculos

-Deberías nadar a favor de la corriente- dijo Kankuro para luego soltar una carcajada

-Muy gracioso, Kankuro-san- dijo Lee mostrándole el pulgar y una sonrisa, se puso de pies y era evidente que estaba desnudo

-¡Por kami tapate!- grito Kankuro cubriéndose los ojos. Gaara miraba con asco a su compañero, ya que, tenía tanto pelo abajo como en la cabeza.

-¡Gaara-kun! ¡Estoy seguro que lo tengo más grande que tú!- exclamo Rock Lee sonriendo de manera retadora

-Ay por favor no empiecen…- dijo Kankuro que había buscado a la marioneta Sasori y le estaba lavando la cabeza, Gaara se bajó la parte de enfrente de sus bóxers de frente a Lee y un resplandor salió del mismo, Lee lo veía como si hubiese encontrado el santo grial, mientras con un brazo se protegía del brillo cegador. Gaara puso todo en su sitio de nuevo y se volvió a sentar en el fondo del rio.

-Vaya Gaara-kun, ¡me has ganado esta vez!

-¿Tenias que verlo para saberlo?- pregunto Kankuro obstinado, Gaara solo permaneció cruzado de brazos.

-¡Gaara-kun! ¡Deberíamos enjabonarnos juntos!

-¡OLVIDALO ENFERMO!- respondió Kankuro lanzándole un short desde la orilla a Lee para tuviera algo con que taparse. A Lee parecía haberle entrado todo por un oído y le salió por el otro, su mirada estaba fija en algo unos cuantos metros rio abajo, como unos veinte metros. Kankuro se giro para saber de qué se trataba, mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba Lee, los dos empezaron a babear con la mirada distraída.

-_Se juntaron los monos para rascarse…-_ susurro Gaara al darse cuenta que su hermano y Lee estaban en los mismos planes- ¡Son unos retrasados mentales! Agrego Gaara molesto al ver que no le prestaban atención.

-Sakura-chan…- dijo Lee entre babas y con corazones en sus ojos

-¿Mami todo eso es tuyo? ¡Dame un poquito de'eso pollita!- grito Kankuro con la misma mirada y baba

-¡¿Nani?!- a Gaara se le erizó todo el vello del cuerpo al escuchar a Rock Lee, se escondió detrás de una roca y se las arreglo para ver lo que sucedía. Rio abajo, se encontraban Temari, Ino, TenTen, Hinata y Sakura dándose un baño (se sobre entiende que estaban en traje de baño), muy sonrientes.

-¡¿Me dijo pollita?! Oh dios que cavernícola- dijo Ino mientras le daba la espalda a los hombres, Temari y TenTen se reían a carcajadas.

-_Es su forma de decir que eres linda_- susurro Hinata

-¡MAMI eso es lo que más me gusta!- le grito Kankuro, Ino se sonrojo y se cruzo de brazos.- ¡Oye Sakura! ¡Le estoy dando un buen baño a tu ex novio!- agrego Kankuro sacando del agua a la marioneta Sasori, Lee se reía como loco.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARME ESA COSA HORROROSA!- Exclamó Sakura amenazante

Sakura volteo a ver a los hombres, pero solo veía a Rock Lee desnudándola con la mirada y a Kankuro molestándola con el anterior cuerpo de Sasori. Temari también se dio cuenta de esto.

-¡Kankuro! ¡¿Dónde demonios esta Gaara?!- grito Temari molesta por tercera vez en el día

-¡Estaba aquí hace un rato!

-¡¿Cómo QUE ESTABA AQUÍ HACE UN RATO?!- pregunto Temari nuevamente aun mas enojada, Gaara se sumergió en el agua para esconderse más. Kankuro logro divisarlo y lo saco del agua.

-¡Aquí ta!- Kankuro lo tenía tomado por las axilas, Gaara se puso rojo de la vergüenza al ver que las chicas lo veían, sobretodo Sakura que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-_Suéltame come moco te voy a matar_- le susurro Gaara a su hermano

-¡Como quieras!- el marionetista le soltó haciendo que el pelirrojo cayera hasta el fondo del agua

-¡Gaara-kun! ¡Nademos!- dijo Lee mientras se metía mas hacia el fondo persiguiendo a Gaara

-Bakas… es como criar dos niños pequeños- le dijo Temari a sus acompañantes, todas dirigieron su atención hacia Temari pero Sakura solo pensaba en su amigo pelirrojo, en solo segundos se había memorizado todo su cuerpo.

-Son hombres, lo único que les crece es el…- intento Ino pero Hinata la interrumpió sonrojada

-¡Por favor Ino!

-Eso es cierto…- suspiró TenTen

-¡Ha! Bien dicho- dijo Temari

-Y a Chouji la barriga- agrego Ino, todas rieron excepto Sakura

-¡Oye Sakura! ¿Por qué tan callada? Hace media hora estabas MUY feliz - pregunto TenTen

-No es nada, estaba pensando en otra cosa y me distraje- explico Sakura con un ligero rubor, Temari la miro con sospechas, a lo que esta pregunto:

-Oye, hablando de eso… ¿que fue eso de hace un rato?

-¿Qué cosa?- Sakura fingía que no sabía nada

-Pffft… tú sabes de qué te estoy hablando, es decir, ni siquiera yo abrazo a mi hermano, ni Kankuro y tú fuiste ¿y lo abrazaste como si nada? Por favor es obvio que nos estamos perdiendo de nada señorita "casualidades" y no me como el cuento de que estabas muy feliz- Todas se quedaron atónitas con la boca abierta, incluyendo Sakura.

-Etto… anoche antes de la fogata…- comenzó Sakura y todas la miraron con detenimiento, acercándose mas y mas para hacer presión, Sakura lo pensó dos veces, pero aun era muy pronto- Le pedí que me acompañara y me atacaron unos Zetsus, él me salvo, y no había podido decirle que esta agradecida, no sabía que no le gustaba que lo abrazaran- soltó finalmente Sakura, pero Temari conocía a su hermano y aun así no estaba segura, el muchacho estaba actuando muy extraño y por alguna razón sospechaba que la actitud extraña de ambos tenía algo que ver.

-¿Solo que lo abracen? ¡JA! Mi hermano es un arisco, como gato castrado, si fuese un caramelo seria salado- dijo Temari de brazos cruzados

-Entonces te salvo, está bien- dijo Ino mientras se soltaba el moño

-UFFFFF ¡Mami, vente pa'ca!- se escuchó que Kankuro gritaba a la distancia

-¡CALLATE ASQUEROSO!- se giró bruscamente Ino mostrándole el puño

-Temari tiene razón, Gaara es un poco inestable, pudo haberlo tomado mal- intervino TenTen levantando los brazos y suspirando

-Yo…Yo…Yo…- intento decir Hinata juntando sus dedos, todas se viraron a ella para escuchar, ya que era raro que Hinata tratara de formular algo largo- Yo creo que solo es…tímido…y… también es lindo- agrego Hinata

-Bah, a ti te gusta todo lo que tenga un demonio adentro Hinata- bufo Ino

-¡INO!- exclamó Hinata sonrojada

-¡Ya basta!- se interpuso Temari

-Puede que sea solo timidez, tienes razón Hinata- TenTen se giro a ver a Gaara, que era perseguido por Rock Lee

-Bueno, de todos modos es algo que ya paso ¿No? Deberíamos terminar de bañarnos- dijo Sakura para cambiar de tema sudando frio

Las chicas continuaron bañándose, pero esta vez se reían y molestaban a Temari con Shikamaru y a TenTen con Neji. Mientras tanto Gaara, Kankuro y Lee…

-Detente…- rogó Gaara mientras se detenía a buscar aire

-¡¿Imbécil lo quieres matar?!- Pregunto Kankuro aun viendo a Ino, pero sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba a sus espaldas

-Para nada Kankuro-San, estamos entrenando ¿verdad Gaara?- explico Lee embozando una gran sonrisa, Gaara solo respiraba como loco por la falta de aire

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan intenso?- le pregunto Kankuro aun sin mirarle, Lee se le sentó a un lado de Kankuro y Gaara se sentó junto a Lee, ahora los tres veían a las muchachas. Pero Lee miraba de una manera un poco distinta a Sakura, bajo su mano lentamente hasta el pantalón y metió la mano dentro de su bóxer, Gaara no pudo ignorar esto y se le lanzo a la espalda a jalarle por el cabello.

**-¡GAARA! ¡¿Pero qué haces?!- **pregunto Kankuro sorprendido mientras trataba de sacarle de encima de Lee. El chico de cabello negro lloraba mientras trataba de respirar y agitaba los brazos para sacarse a Gaara, que le estaba aplicando una llave con las piernas y con las manos lo aruñaba. Ambos cayeron al rio, Kankuro se tomo el cabello pensando _"¡Mierda! ¡Temari va a matarme!". _De vez en cuando la cabeza de ambos salía fuera del agua para buscar aire, Gaara le lanzaba puñetazos mientras que Lee trataba de ponerse de pie, Kankuro lo tomo nuevamente por los brazos y lo arrastro fuera del rio, no sin antes Gaara darle una patada a Lee por las joyas.

-¡TE MATARE! ¡TE MATARE! ¡TE MATARE! ¡TE MATARE! ¡TE MATARE! ¡TE MATARE! ¡TE MATARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!- gritaba Gaara colerizado mientras Kankuro lo sujetaba con fuerza para que no regresara al agua. Gaara logro zafarse se los brazos de Kankuro, tomo sus cosas incluida su pera y se perdió entre los árboles, las muchachas dieron un brinco y llegaron a la escena, TenTen corrió por Lee y lo puso de pie con ayuda de Hinata.

-Te voy a matar Kankuro, ¿ahora qué paso?- La rubia se puso las manos en la cintura

Kankuro negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a Lee- No lo sé hermana, no lo sé- dijo.

-Vaya… ¿es de familia desearse la muerte o qué?- pregunto Ino poniéndose junto a Temari con Sakura

-Hola Ino- le respondió Kankuro guiñándole el ojo

-Olvídalo…- dijo Ino cruzándose de brazos. Sakura observaba el camino por el que Gaara se había desaparecido, esperando volver a verlo, ella había visto todo, no era la primera vez que Rock Lee fingía estar entrenando para verla bañarse, pero jamás espero que Gaara reaccionara de esa manera porque Lee se estuviese tocando el miembro mientras la veía, tendría que hablar con el mas tarde después de eso.

Sobre unas ramas altas, en unos árboles lejos del lugar…

-Pffft, que se cree esa bola de pelo, haciéndome perder los cabales- refunfuñó Gaara mientras se ponía ropa seca encima- ¡Esta loco! ¡Ese idiota!- Gaara se saco un kunai y lo lanzo contra el tronco del árbol- Maldito insecto- lanzo otro- Asqueroso retasado mental- lanzo otro, se sentó en la rama con la espalda en el tronco y apoyo la cabeza en sus rodillas- _Mierda… me siento muy mal- _susurro finalmente.

Abrace mis piernas, dejando que la briza secara mi cabello, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, pero ya no podría ver a esas personas de igual manera después de mi escándalo. Escuche unas ramas moverse cerca de mí, mire a todos lados pero no logre ver a nadie. Decidí volver al campamento, podía tratarse de algún Zetsu, la tienda que compartía con mis hermanos estaba vacía, así que supuse que habían ido a buscarme, deje mis cosas junto a mi futón ya recogido y me fui a la unidad media para sacarme las tablillas.

Entre a la unidad médica, donde tampoco había nadie aparentemente, pero hoy estaba distinta de ayer, el área donde estaba la camilla estaba cerrada, como si estuviesen atendiendo a alguien, entre sigilosamente para buscar a Shizune, estire mi mano hasta la cortina para abrirme el paso pero una mano me jalo dentro de un sopetón, encontrándome de frente con la única persona que en ese momento no quería ver… ELLA.

-Gaara- pronuncio dulcemente el nombre del muchacho.

_-¿Sakura que estás haciendo aquí escondida?- _susurro él como si fuesen fugitivos

-Si tú no te estás escondiendo, ¿por qué susurras?- pregunto Sakura de manera picara mientras se le acercaba otro poco, tomo su mano y le saco una a una las vendas. Gaara se contenía, por fuera se veía como el Gaara de siempre, pero por dentro se estaba deshaciendo con todos los sentimientos que llenaban su cuerpo, Sakura podía sentir en su mano como temblaba.

-Te pregunté qué haces aquí- dice Gaara cortando el silencio, aun en voz baja

-Todos están almorzando, ¿No te dijeron? El comandante general de la gran alianza Shinobi, ordeno que se almorzara hoy una hora antes para no tener contratiempos, por lo tanto todos están cocinando, no hay nadie en las carpas, excepto yo que estoy de turno- le respondió Sakura, Gaara la miraba asombrado ¿Había planeado todo eso a propósito?- Fue muy lindo lo que hiciste esta mañana por mí, no es la primera vez que Lee me acosa y nadie había tenido el coraje de detenerlo- agrego.

-Yo…

-No digas nada- dijo Sakura

Como usted diga, ¡no diré nada! Mujeres…

-Sabes, cuando te conocimos, dijiste que solo te amabas a ti mismo… pero ahora que lo pienso, solo tenias miedo a que alguien te lastimara- recordó Sakura mientras inspeccionaba la mano del muchacho que se veía mejor que nunca- Y mírate ahora, estas aquí frente a mi temblando…- agrego Sakura sonriente

-No estoy temblando.- interrumpió Gaara desviando la mirada, Sakura suspiro

-Yo no quiero romper tu corazón, porque me arriesgo a romper el mío también

- ¿Que quieres de…?- Gaara fue interrumpido por la muchacha, que le robó un beso, el pelirrojo la rodeo con sus brazos, aun temblando aunque lo negara mientras su corazón latía rápido como un tren. Se besaron apasionadamente como la noche anterior. Sakura se separo despacio luego de varios minutos.

-Creí que querías que fingiéramos que nada paso- dijo Gaara aun en Shock

-Lo siento- dijo Sakura dándole la espalda- Fue un error decirte eso, es que no quiero meterte en problemas…

-¿Qué tipo de problemas?- preguntó Gaara sin entender, saboreando sus labios como si fuese la última oportunidad que iba a tener para estar junto a ella

-Tsunade-sama me recomendó alejarme de los altos cargos.

-¿La vieja Tsunade?

-Si…- dijo Sakura aun de espaldas- Pero no me importa, mientras a ti no te moleste- agrego mientras se giraba a ver la cara de Gaara, que estaba congelando

-Yo… no se quizás tenga un poco de razón Tsunade- dijo Gaara, se imaginaba a la mujer rubia corriendo en dirección a él para matarlo con una botella de Sake en la mano, al recordar el vinculo de ellas dos.

-Gaara yo no le diré a nadie, no quiero perjudicarte, lo juro- Sakura se acerco a Gaara y tomo con ambas manos su rostro, para que la mirara fijamente con su mirada penetrante

-Estoy confundido- dijo Gaara con una mano en la frente

-Si fue por lo que dije ayer, olvídalo, fue un error, no podría pedirte que hagas algo que ni yo misma podría cumplir, además- Sakura acaricio suavemente las mejillas del pelirrojo- Si tu quieres podemos conocernos mejor, y sería muy excitante porque nadie tendría que saberlo, seria a escondidas, es más emocionante ¿No te parece?- Gaara permaneció callado mientras la miraba con asombro

-¿No vas a decir nada?- pregunto la pelirrosa

-Me dijiste que no dijera nada

-¿Tienes que ser tan literal siempre?- pregunto ella en un suspiro

-Sumimasen…

-Sabes, quiero saber cómo te sientes con eso. ¿Estás de acuerdo con nuestro pequeño acuerdo?

-No entiendo muy bien de que se trata, pero mientras Temari y Kankuro no se enteren…- Gaara es interrumpido por un pequeño beso

-Esto es peligroso… me encanta- le susurro en los labios Sakura a Gaara, lo empujo contra la camilla y lo beso nuevamente.

-Creo que te estás portando mal- dijo Gaara con malicia

Sakura tomo el cuello de mi sobretodo y desabrocho el único botón que tenia, dejando un poco de mi pecho al descubierto

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Quiero ver si saliste herido de tu pelea con Lee, _no veo tu cuerpo desde esta mañana y ya lo extraño- _dijo Sakura susurrando lo último, sus manos desordenaban la melena del muchacho mientras sus labios rodaban por el cuello, Gaara se dejó mimar mientras sus manos rodaban por la espalda de ella.- ¿Me vas a enseñar lo que le estabas mostrando a Lee estaba mañana?- Sakura susurro esto al oído del pelirrojo haciendo que una corriente recorriera todo su cuerpo, las cosas se empezaron a poner caliente en el sur.

-_Sakura nos van a descubrir- _susurro el pelirrojo que se derretía en los brazos de su amante

-_No me importa…_ -dijo Sakura

-_Pe-Pero_- intento decir Gaara nervioso, mientras veía como la chica le abría los pantalones

_-¡SHHHHHH que no me importa dije!- _la chica se inclinó un poco hacia el frente, como si algo se le hubiese "perdido"

-_Hace un momento te importa-a-a-a-_ Gaara echo la cabeza hacia atrás, había llegado al cielo de un brinco- _No sabía que podías hacer eso con tu boca-_agrego Gaara mientras devolvía su mirada al frente para ver como su compañera jugaba con su pene en su boca.

_-¡Cállate! Cuando tienes que hablar no hablas…-_ dijo Sakura para luego seguir, su lengua pasaba rápido por la punta una y otra vez mientras Gaara trataba de tragarse sus gemidos.

_-Me quieres matar, oh kami, creo que me encontré con mi familia en el cielo…_- dijo Gaara mientras temblaba de placer, la chica de cabello rosado estaba yendo más al fondo.

Me encontraba en las nubes, toque un arcoíris, un halo de música angelical me envolvía, estaba en el paraíso. Tome su cabeza con suavidad entre mis manos y la ayude con las idas y venidas, las cosas empezaron a acelerarse. Escuchamos unos ruidos cerca de la carpa y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sakura me estaba empujando detrás de unas cajas y me puso una lona encima.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!

Oí que dijo.

-¡Sakura! Te traje el almuerzo.

-Arigato sensei, pero no tengo hambre.

-Te lo dejare de todas maneras, no te puedes ir sin comer- Kakashi puso una pequeña bandeja sobre la camilla- Por cierto, ¿no has visto a Gaara?

-¿Gaara?- Sakura pronuncio su nombre como si fuese la primera vez que escuchara ese nombre- No lo veo desde temprano en la mañana cuando estábamos todos en el río, creo que no ha vuelto

-Demonios, bueno gracias, tendré que ir a buscarlo, por favor come algo- dijo Kakashi con un tono de preocupación en su voz y se fue tan rápido como un rayo.

Sakura aparto un poco la lona que me cubría y se metió debajo de ella conmigo, se acerco hasta mí y dijo:

-Y dime… ¿En qué estábamos?

* * *

**-Fin de la transmisión-**

**READ & REVIEW**

**Espero que les haya gustado xD aun no termino así que no crean que es el final, aun queda de esta belleza para rato, como 10 capítulos (o mas), así que no desesperen estoy subiendo muy rápido!**

**Me pueden escribir al PM si desean, estoy a la orden y espero sugerencias por reviews**

**GAASAKU FOREVER **


	7. Confusion

**N/A:** POR FIN! ¿Creyeron que me habían llevado los mayas jajaaja? Esta verga se me hizo más larga que la biblia xD! En fin, no estaba muerta, estaba comiendo Hallacas! Y por si fuera poco, tenia un poco blockeada el final de la conversación, porque aunque sabia a donde quería llegar, no encontraba como plasmarlo, este es su regalo de navidad atrasado así que espero que lo disfruten HOHOHO, ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo así que antes de que termine este 2012 tendrán** el capitulo 8 que se titula "EL NINJA INTRUSO"**... BUENO, hasta ahora se llamará así ajjajajaja SPOILER!

**Disclaimer:** Si yo fuera dueña de esta serie, ya hubiera matado a Sasuke (MARDITA DIVA ¬¬)

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje ofensivo por que es** UN FIC M**! asi que no quiero shows...

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Confusión**

Estuvimos un rato más allí escondidos, yo la besaba mientras ella jugaba con mi cuerpo, continuo con su juego en mis partes pero con sus manos. Mis ojos cerrados y el corazón abierto, mi cuerpo era bañando por un mar de sensaciones, mis labios se comían literalmente los de ella y nos costaba respirar. Nuestros besos se volvían cada vez más intensos, al punto de solo concentrarnos en cómo se sentía, mi braga abierta de par en par, ella sobre mí haciéndome maldades, fue inevitable no venirme, el estallido fue tal que solo me dio chance de soltar un suspiro de satisfacción y mi corazón al borde del infarto. Creo que esto era lo que me estaba advirtiendo Kankuro.

Salimos de nuestro escondite al escuchar pisadas, fingimos hablar sobre vendajes mientras ella vendaba mi mano nuevamente, sus manos temblaban tanto como las mías, aun corría sangre a toda velocidad por nuestras venas, podía sentirlo con su cálido tacto. Era coincidencia, pero nuestras capacidades para fingir demencia eran de profesionales, ambus del disimulo. Estábamos allí como si no nos conociéramos –realmente no nos conocíamos bien– hablando como si tuviésemos toda la mañana hablando y no pasara nada entre nosotros fingiendo que nos importaban los vendajes. Yo estaba impresionado por sus capacidades y su rostro me decía que ella se lo esperaba de mi parte.

Kakashi entro en el lugar cuando Sakura me estaba recetando unas medicinas y me explicaba cómo usarlas.

-Já… aquí estas, Gaara…- dijo Kakashi con un poco de molestia en sus ojos

-Llego a los minutos después de que te fuiste Sensei- Sakura le dirigió unas sonrisa a su maestro- Gaara se recupera casi tan rápido como Naruto, pero no tanto- agregó mientras le entregaba el récipe a Gaara

-Hmmph- murmuro Gaara mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto finalmente al ver que Kakashi no estaba convencido.

-Tenemos que partir en media hora, ¿Comiste?- Kakashi preguntó alzando su ceja destapada, sin poder evitar que su mirada reflejara lo que estaba sospechando.

-No, estaba en el bosque meditando- respondió Gaara, Sakura arreglo sus instrumentos en un pequeño maletín, dándose vuelta para que su maestro no mirara su rostro, sin poder ocultar que estaba ansiosa por lo que respondía el chico. _"No te quiebres ahora, vamos bien"_- pensó el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, necesito que me acompañes a la carpa con el resto de los líderes para marcar la ruta- Kakashi sacó medio cuerpo fuera de la carpa y le indico que le siguiera, Gaara asintió con la cabeza y se fueron. Sakura permaneció en el lugar, cuando sintió que ya no estaban cerca lanzo un suspiro al cielo como si estuviese soltando el alma.

_-¡MALDICION! Creí que moriría…- _soltó la chica un lamento al cielo, luego se dedico a empacar mientras le daba probadas ocasionales a su comida.

Caminamos a través del campamento. Sabía que no faltaba mucho para llegar pero el camino se me hizo eterno, mi corazón aun latía como loco por todo lo anterior.

-¡Tráiganle comida al Kazekage, rápido! Más les vale que este caliente- ordenara Kakashi a unos ninjas de la hoja que se cruzaron, ambos salieron en busca de la comida tan rápido como recibieron la orden.

Llegamos finalmente a la carpa principal, que era más grande que las demás, ahí nos esperaban Darui de la 1ra división, Kitsuchi de la 2da división, Shikamaru, Mifune de operaciones especiales y lo acompañaban dos Samurai, Shizune del cuerpo de logística y ninjas médicos. También se encontraban mis hermanos.

-¡Gaara! ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Temari preocupada, pero este no respondió.

-Lo importante es que ya está aquí- intervino Mifune

-No perdamos más tiempo por favor- gruño Kitsuchi de brazos cruzados. Los demás lo veían por sobre los hombros

-Señores, no perdamos la compostura, no vamos a romper esta alianza porque un niño está a cargo y en vez de estar aquí haciendo su trabajo está dando vueltas por el bosque ¿Si?- dijo Darui desde un rincón en la carpa, Gaara no pudo ocultar su cara de odio.

-_Sujétame Kankuro que yo lo mato…- _le susurro Temari a su hermano roja de la rabia

-Tenemos que atravesar la frontera con el país del fuego lo antes posible, eso nos dará tiempo de ventaja para acomodarnos en nuestras posiciones y descansar unas horas antes de la batalla. Es todo- dijo Gaara mientras señalaba puntos en el mapa que estaba justo frente a él en una mesa redonda, luego de dicho esto, se apartó y se cruzó de brazos, ignorando totalmente el comentario de Darui. Darui fruncía el ceño.

-Bien dicho- respondió Shikamaru sin siquiera ver el mapa, el chico era tan inteligente que lo había captado todo.

-¿Alguna objeción?- pregunto Kakashi

-Yo estoy de acuerdo, avisare a mis subordinados para que recojan- dijo Shizune antes de desaparecer

-Con esto lograremos llegar dos días antes al sur del país del trueno, tampoco es gran cosa, solo estamos adelantando la hora de nuestra muerte- dijo Kitsuchi, a lo que Darui se cruzó de brazos.

-Nos da más tiempo de descansar entre una ida y otra- explicó Kankuro defendiendo a su hermano

-Implica que llegaremos poco antes de media noche al país del fuego- dijo Kakashi

-Que así sea- dijo Mifune y luego se retiró con sus dos escoltas.

Todos tomaron caminos distintos, el campamento ya se veía medio vacío, a la vista todo dejo de ser blanco para convertirse en un lugar desolado lleno de huellas, Kakashi y yo caminamos un buen rato en silencio, hasta el límite del campamento, que era el borde de la meseta donde nos encontrábamos, bajando se encontraba un valle que terminaba donde llegaba la vista, que marcaba la frontera con el país del rio. Nos sentamos en una roca para señalar con los dedos por donde bajarían las tropas para iniciar la marcha, mientras el resto de las personas en el campamento se apuraban en recoger.

-Aquí está su almuerzo- dijo una voz detrás de ambos hombres, que reaccionaron de manera distinta, Kakashi estaba molesto pero lo disimulaba bien, mientras que Gaara estaba sorprendido.

-Deberías estar recogiendo tus cosas- dijo Gaara tomando su plato y girándose nuevamente para no cruzar miradas

-Se dice Gracias… Ya recogí todo, estoy lista para partir Sensei- dijo Sakura un poco molesta, pero decidida, esta vez refiriéndose a su Sensei

-Te moverás con los demás ninjas médicos- interrumpio Gaara aun sin agradecerlo, evitando que Kakashi diera su opinión.

-¿Me estás diciendo lo que tengo que hacer?- Sakura se llevó las manos a la cintura, no podía comprender el mal carácter del pelirrojo, una gota rodo por la cabeza de Kakashi

-Sakura…- intento decir su maestro.

"_Si está creyendo que la voy a tratar bien por lo que paso se equivoca, tengo que ser lo más seco posible o Kakashi nos descubrirá, no puedo dejarle la ventana abierta para que imagine un nexo entre nosotros"_- pensaba Gaara

Tenía que ser aún más odioso, aún más de lo que soy con mis alumnas cuando se ponen intensas.

Sakura le mostró la palma a su profesor para que se callara, el hombre de cabello plateado permaneció en silencio observando la situación, estaba viendo a los 10 bijus en los ojos de Sakura.

-Sí, te estoy diciendo lo que tienes que hacer, soy tu superior- respondió Gaara mientras probaba su comida

-No soy tu sirvienta, se dice "¡Gracias por traerme mi comida, Sakura!" NO TE CUESTA NADA- dijo Sakura con llamas en los ojos. "Mierda…"- pensaba Kakashi al mismo tiempo

-No me importa. Nadie te lo pidió…- dijo Gaara aun sin mirarla. _"Vaya, esto me duele más a mí que a ella estoy seguro"_- se decía Gaara para sus adentros, cuando todo lo que quería era besarla para agradecerle el lindo gesto.

Ni siquiera había tragado el primer bocado, Kakashi nos miraba asustado como si tuviese miedo a la furia de su propia alumna. Tenía mi plato en las piernas, sentado al borde de un barranco (N/A: voladero, farallón o como quieran) junto a Kakashi. Mis pies colgaban y caían al vacío, en cambio Kakashi estaba sentado de loto a mi lado, Sakura refunfuñaba en mi nuca, se acercó e hizo lo impensable, se inclinó hacia mi comida, tomó mi almuerzo y lo arrojo al vacío con todo y plato. Kakashi y yo quedamos perplejos, con las bocas abiertas, solo me había dejado los palitos.

-¡Buen provecho!- exclamó cínica la muchacha mientras les daba la espalda, Gaara veía con los ojos muy abiertos sus palitos en la mano derecha.

-¡SAKURA!- grito Kakashi por la falta de respeto de su subordinada, pero esta solo se giró mientras caminaba y le mostro los dedos medios.-Esta muchachita… Lo siento mucho Kazekage- agrego Kakashi para sí mismo mientras veía con el cabello rosado se desvanecía a la distancia

-Ya no tengo hambre…- respondió Gaara lanzando también los palitos, no tenía que fingir que estaba molesto, porque estaba enojado, furioso, con ganas de matar.

* * *

No había carpa puesta, con todo recogido nos dispusimos a marchar por el camino que nuestros dedos habían marcado con anterioridad. Ahí estaba yo nuevamente, al frente de las filas junto con Kakashi, que era seguido de cerca por Sakura. En esos momentos la odiaba ¡¿Acaso estaba loca?! Se supone que teníamos que estar lo más lejos posible, su sola presencia me incomodaba. Sabía que estaba molesta, yo estaba más molesto, Kakashi sabía que estábamos molestos… y eso le molestaba.

-Si tomamos la ruta entre este risco y aquel otro siguiendo el río y luego atravesándolo en el punto justo, creo que llegaremos más rápido- dijo Gaara a los otros generales mientras señalaba el camino mencionado en el horizonte.

-Estás mal- intervino Sakura haciendo que todos voltearan a verla, que se encontraba de brazos cruzados junto a Kakashi- Tienes que cruzar el río y luego seguirlo

-Sakura…- trato de decir el hombre de cabello plateado pero se dio cuenta que sería en vano detenerla, no era la primera vez que Sakura estaba tan rebelde, su personalidad se había vuelto testaruda desde que entreno con Tsunade, ya que le enseñó no solo su fuerza física, sino también a ser una mujer decidida y a defender sus ideas. Ciertamente, ella estaba en lo correcto, pero el desafiar al jefe no era el movimiento correcto.

Mis hermanos me veían con pánico, sabían que nadie en Suna tenía las pelotas bien puestas como para llevarme la contraria…

-Es lo mismo- El pelirrojo cruzado de brazos, miraba a la chica con los ojos llenos de ira, de la misma forma que miraba cuando era pequeño y tenía ganas de matar.

"_¿Y qué le paso a estos tripolares?"- _se preguntaba Kankuro atento a todo lo que decían

-Es lo mismo- imito Sakura al chico, con la misma voz y volteando los ojos- ¡Es la misma verga si quieres perder tiempo!

Antes de poder gritarle de que se iba a morir, Temari me sujeto con ambos brazos y me tapó la boca. Al mismo tiempo Kakashi hacía lo mismo con Sakura. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron con chispas.

-Ya esta bueno…- Kakashi estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, para su suerte alguien más intervino

-Lo que usted dice no está mal, Kazekage. Pero la señorita tiene razón, sólo sigamos- dijo Mifune mientras que los demás en el lugar solo pensaban "¡PELEA, PELEA, PELEA, PELEA, PELEA!"

Temari me empujó hacia Kankuro, quien me vigilaba de cerca, en poco tiempo recobre mi semblante de siempre, tan expresivo como una roca. En cambio Sakura, me miraba aun de la misma manera. Continuamos el recorrido justo como ella había dicho, a petición de los demás. En el valle, nos movíamos sin apuros, caminando rápido por así decirlo, Kakashi y Sakura iban a la cabeza del grupo, unos veinte metros atrás nos encontrábamos Kankuro y yo, detrás nuestro a otros veinte metros estaban los otros generales con el resto de las tropas. Ahora si tendríamos nuestro momento de charla.

-Uhmmm…Gaara- rompió el chico de cabello marrón el silencio, hablando en un tono un poco bajo para que nadie escuchara su charla.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto Gaara mientras veía por donde caminaba para no caer en ningún hueco con fango.

-Se que no te gusta que nos metamos en tus "Asuntos" pero… ¿Qué fue eso?

-Nada

-¿NADA?- Kankuro no se lo creía, riendo a carcajadas- Hermano se estaban sacando las garras allá arriba

-Te dije que nada- el pelirrojo lo miro de manera muy seria

-PARA CREERME ESE NADA TENDRÍA QUE VOLVER A NACER- dijo Kankuro con sarcasmo- Oye… no me como esos cuentos y lo sabes. Si tan solo confiaras en mi YO podría ayudarte

-No sé de qué me estás hablando…- Gaara se adelantó para no mirar a Kankuro, ignoraba todo lo que le decía su hermano, pero este le seguía el paso muy de cerca.

-Oh si sabes. Yo se que ayer estaban muy "amigos por siempre", hablaron mucho de sus vidas, la acompañaste a la fogata y no te fuiste hasta que llegó, estuviste todo el día raro desde que fuiste a la carpa de primeros auxilios, llegaste tarde para dormir. Estuviste raro en el río, cuando viste que ella se estaba bañando te escondiste, le diste una paliza de taijutsu a Lee y en la casa no puedes ni abrir el frasco de la mayonesa. ¿Se me olvida mencionar algo? Soy idiota pero no tanto- mencionaba Kankuro una a una las situaciones, mientras las contaba con los dedos de sus manos

-Si te faltó el BE...- Gaara se tapó la boca enseguida con ambas manos, con temor de vomitar la palabra

-¡Lo sabía…!- Kankuro brincaba de felicidad

-Kankuro no le digas a Temari ella es muy chismosa- rogó

-Si le diré- dijo Kankuro, el Kage se giró bruscamente para encontrarse con la mirada traviesa de su hermano- A menos… de que me cuentes TODO- agregó

-Está bien, pero ella no se entera- ambos se dieron las manos. Temari mas atrás observaba la situación con suspicacia _"¿Que traman estos Bakas?"_ se preguntaba- Solo besó mi kanji, eso que viste fue todo- agregó el pelirrojo

-Te dije que no soy estúpido, sigo siendo tu hermano mayor- Kankuro presionaba a su pequeño hermano, a medida que caminaban

-Ok está bien, ¿recuerdas cuando nos dejaste solos anoche? Bueno, estuvimos hablando unas cuatro horas, ella noto que era muy tarde así que me pidió el favor de acompañarla hasta la fogata y si quería después de que ella llegara me podía ir. Eso hicimos, así que busque mi arena en nuestra tienda y nos dirigimos hasta su reunión, en el camino la raptaron unos Zetsus, nos tenían rodeados así que me apresure en vencerlos a todos, para nuestra suerte a ella no le sucedió nada, quedamos solos en el medio del bosque- narró Gaara con la vista puesta en el horizonte, mirando con detenimiento el cabello rosa a la distancia.

-¡¿Y qué paso después?!- pregunto Kankuro con un tono de emoción, esperando que su hermano contara lo que él quería oír.

-Pues… tienes razón, actué raro ayer todo el día, pero es que no me explicaba como después de ir a verme la mano en la unidad médica… Yo… no podía entender como no dejaba de pensar en ella- La mirada de Kankuro se ilumino- Entonces estando ahí solos, le pregunte si había usado algún genjutsu sobre mi- agrego Gaara.

-Vaya forma de cortejar- bufo el hermano mayor, Gaara volteo el rostro hacia él con furia- Lo siento continua, me causo gracia lo del genjutsu.

-Bien… entonces le dije "Sakura… Esto debe ser obra de un genjutsu, porque desde que te vi esta tarde… no puedo sacarte de mi mente." Pensando que con eso ella admitiría lo que me había hecho- Kankuro estaba aun mas emocionado, mordiéndose los labios de la risa- Pero al parecer ella no me entendió, ella pensó que la estaba seduciendo.

-Gaara eso hubiera pensado cualquier chica…

-¿Y tú piensas que yo sabía eso? Le dije que literalmente no podía sacármela de encima

-Gaara prácticamente le escupiste en la cara diciéndole que te gustaba, como una bofetada, un disparo a quemarropa.

-¡¿NANI?!- Las pupilas de Gaara se contrajeron

-Así es, te explico: Cuando piensas todo el día en una persona es porque te gusta, en esta situación podrías regalarle un cactus, recuerda lo que hablamos hoy- Kankuro rodeo con un brazo a su hermano para intimar más la conversación, Gaara aun no salía del shock, le incomodaba la idea de que Sakura supiera que él sentía cosas por ella sin el siquiera saberlo que las sentía.

-Pero no me traje ningún cactus…

-Baka *suspiro*… otro día se lo das- Gaara aun seguía en shock- ¿Y qué te respondió ella?

-Pues ella no dijo nada

Kankuro me miraba con dudas, no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta exprimirme toda la información, no pude evitar ponerme nervioso nuevamente, haciendo que un pedazo de mi armadura de arena se quebrara en mi rostro.

-Escúpelo…- gruñó Kankuro al darse cuenta de la debilidad de su hermano, que temblaba como cordero en matadero

-Ella me besó.

Mi hermano soltó un grito al cielo, al darse cuenta que toda la alianza shinobi lo miraba se calló.

-_Eres un idiota, ¿podrías disimular al menos?- _le susurra Gaara a su hermano, mientras ambos volteaban a ver a Temari, que buscaba como leerle los pensamientos a sus hermanitos. _"Estos gusanos… algún día me voy a enterar, aun siendo por mis propios medios ¡Ya verán!"- _pensó la rubia

-Entonces se besaron en el medio del bosque ¿Fue intenso? ¿Fue solo uno?¿Hubo lengua?- insistía Kankuro

-Eh… bueno, para ser mi primer beso fue bastante intenso, no tengo la menor idea de donde empieza un beso y termina el otro y si, hubo mucha lengua, estábamos inventando nuestro propio idioma.

-Cool… ¿Lo sentiste como muchos besos cortos o como uno solo duradero?

-Creo que la segunda, pero nos deteníamos porque no podíamos respirar- Gaara se rascaba la cabeza mientras buscaba en sus recuerdos

Puedo jurar que algún día matare a Kankuro, no importa si eso hace que mis padres se revuelquen en su tumba, o si me cuesta el puesto. El muy idiota se estaba muriendo de la risa, mientras yo fingía que no lo conocía. ¿Por qué le causaba tanta gracia mi primer encuentro amoroso? Espero que no sea algo personal.

-Lo siento- dijo el moreno mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento entre risas- es solo que recuerdo quien eras antes y te veo ahora derretido por una chica y me causa gracia.

-Te odio…- dijo Gaara sonrojado cubriéndose el rostro

-No es nada de lo que debas avergonzarte, solo ignora mi ácido sentido del humor.

-Es que eso no fue lo único que sucedió.- Gaara separo su vista del suelo y la dirigió nuevamente a la melena rosada, Kankuro abrió los ojos como platos, no podía ser lo que él estaba pensando- Hoy después de lo del río me dirigí a la unidad médica, cuando entre sólo se encontraba ella, me llevo hasta un pequeño cubículo rodeado de cortinas y empezó a besarme nuevamente, no tenía idea de por qué estaba haciendo eso porque la noche anterior luego de besarnos me pidió que la olvidara e hiciéramos como que nada había pasado.

-¡¿Qué?! Niña mala- exclamó Kankuro con impotencia al no entender la situación

-Eso me confundió mucho, porque me convencí a mi mismo de que todo había sido una equivocación, entonces viene y me saluda risueña a la mañana y me besuquea a mediodía.

-Come hombres…- gruñio el hermano mayor mientras miraba con desconfianza a Sakura

-Y peor… no fue lo único que hizo.

-¡¿TE HIZO ALGO MAS?! Cachonda insaciable…

-BASTA- gruñó Gaara ofendido

-Lo siento me deje llevar por el drama, ¿entonces te hizo algo mas?

-Así es… deslizó sus manos, desnudó mi torso y expuso mi miembro, se lo metió a la boca y jugó con el- dijo Gaara con los ojos bien abiertos, deteniéndose un momento y tomando a su hermano mayor por los hombros, para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-No te creo…- respondió Kankuro muy serio aun en la misma posición

-ESO NO ES LO PEOR…- el pelirrojo puso una cara de lunático

-¿Qué ES LO PEOR?

-Lo peor fue… QUE ME GUSTÓ.

Kankuro se soltó y le dio una bofetada a su hermano

-BAKA… se supone que tiene que gustarte, solo te dió una mamada no es el fin del mundo- dijo Kankuro con las manos en los bolsillos, continuando la travesía

-Pe-Pero…

-Hermano, somos hombres, tienes que acostumbrarte, ese es uno de los placeres de la vida, las mamadas. Tienes suerte, normalmente tienes que rogarles a ellas para que te las hagan.

-¿Pero qué propósito tiene?- pregunto Gaara anonadado

-Placer.

-¿Placer?

-Sip, pero me extraña. Me dices que ella te pidió que lo olvidaras e hicieran como que nada sucedió y al día siguiente te hace una M. Algo no me cuadra.

-Necesito tu ayuda Kankuro, tienes razón.

-Espera… "hacer como que nada sucede"… eso significa que quiere que se vean en secreto ¡que idiotas somos!

-¿Pero como sabré cuando quiera verme si ya no nos hablamos? Le respondí feo hace un rato

-Tendrás que disculparte con ella, e insinuarle que "cuando ella quiera" pueden verse

-Bah… Yo JAMAS pido disculpas- Gaara se cruzo de brazos armando un berrinche

-Así no funciona con las mujeres- rió Kankuro- Te explico: si quieres obtener algo de ellas, y más cuando tienen ese carácter tan "dulce" como el de Sakura, tienes que actuar sumiso.

-Repito, JAMÁS.- Kankuro se empezó a enojar ante la actitud tan tosca de su hermano.

-Gaara, si te gusto la M tienes que cooperar si quieres otra- Gaara volteo el rostro hacia su hermano, Kankuro sabía que había dado en el blanco- ¿Y sabes otra cosa? Podría darte aun más que eso, algo mucho mejor- agrego el moreno con cara de pervertido

-¿ALGO MEJOR? Me gusta cómo suena continua…

-Sí, pero para eso… está un poco complicada la situación, ya que tienes que usar protección.

-¿Tan rudo es? ¿Tengo que llevar un kunai o algo? ¿Es suficiente con mi arena?- pregunto el Kage con inocencia

-¡NO IDIOTA!… ¿Recuerdas la conversación del shinobi y la kunoichi que se querían mucho? Bueno, si no quieres tener mini Gaaras entonces tendrás que usar protección, porque es obvio que esa mujer te quiere comer. No sé que le ha dado a las muchachas, pero ahora con todo esto de la guerra, se alborotaron y andan por ahí haciendo locuras.

-¡¿Es caníbal?! ¡¿Qué hay del Kunai?!

-¡CABEZA DE CHORLITO OLVÍDATE DE ESO!... No te preocupes por semejante cosa, ¡esta noche te doy un poco de la que tengo escondida!

Aun no entendía de lo que me hablaba pero mi hermano me mostró su pulgar, ahí entendí que el velaría por mi seguridad ¿Qué sería mi vida sin este tonto? Pero aun quiero matarlo… Le regale una sonrisa, sabía que podía confiar en él, a cambio de detalles. Seguimos caminando, llegamos al país del rio, yendo río arriba para llegar a la frontera con el país del fuego, donde pasaríamos la noche.

-Hermano pero hay algo que aun no me cuadra, si todo iba muy bien cuando la M, ¿entonces porque están peleados?- pregunto el moreno mientras saltaban de rama en rama a través del bosque

-Pues, la trate mal frente a Kakashi a propósito, porque yo sospecho que él sospecha. Desde que estuve en la unidad médica por primera vez, el ha estado rondando y no quiero que nos descubran, la verdad no nos conviene a ninguno de los dos, pero Sakura se lo tomó muy mal. No lo logró ver…- narraba Gaara mientras Kankuro se imaginaba lo que había pasado, Gaara bajo la mirada buscando ocultar su semblante confundido.

Kankuro me miraba con extrañeza, no respondió ni una sola palabra, el silencio otorga, el me estaba dando la razón.

-Sabes que podrían matarla… si alguien se entera-Kankuro no pudo evitar dejar escapar su preocupación junto con sus palabras- No es por nada pero… todas las aldeas la tienen agarrada con nosotros los de la arena, no nos han matado porque estamos en la alianza sino ya seriamos historia.

-Lo sé- Gaara entrecerró la mirada con odio- lo sé mejor que nadie…

-Calma Brother, lo primero es averiguar que siente ella ¿sí? Si todos morimos no creo que lleguen muy lejos, es probable que eso la fuerce a apresurar las situaciones, prepárate para cualquier cosa.

-Entendido…

El pelirrojo apretó con fuerzas sus puños, agrietando la arena que resguardaba sus palmas. Kankuro al darse cuenta no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, pero luego volvió a su semblante serio y pensó: "_Esto se va a poner bueno…_"

Pasamos unas cuantas horas en silencio, estábamos muy cerca de la frontera con el país del fuego.

De árbol en árbol, ninja a ninja, íbamos recorriendo nuestro camino. No dejaba de pensar en las últimas palabras de mi hermano, era cierto, lo que había estado evitando desde un principio, involucrarme sentimentalmente era un error grave. Hasta ella me lo había advertido…

FLASHBACK

_Gaara y Sakura se encontraban uno frente al otro, con los corazones alborotados y los sentimientos a flor de piel._

_-Escucha- agregó la pelirrosa luego de cinco incómodos segundos- Fue mi culpa, fui demasiado impulsiva y… creo que es mejor para ambos que hagamos como que nada sucedió y nos olvidemos de esto._

_Gaara la miraba como si la muchacha hablara otro idioma, con los ojos fijos en los jades de la chica y las pupilas dilatadas._

_-Entiendo- respondió el joven cruzándose de brazos con los ojos cerrados- Será mejor que me vaya. De todos modos te esperan._

_-Sabía que lo entendería, Kazekage-sama- dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida- A partir de aquí no creo que haya problemas, puedo llegar sola-agregó._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

El joven Kazekage apretó los dientes de solo recordarlo, soltando una lagrima casi imperceptible por la impotencia, que se secó rápidamente al mezclarse con arena. Kankuro lo sabía.

-Relaja el dorito Gaara…

-Si algo llega a pasarle… será mi culpa. Es amiga de Naruto y si él no está, es mi responsabilidad velar por la seguridad de sus amigos.

Gaara apretó los puños nuevamente.

-_…Gaara…_- susurró Kankuro conmovido

-Además… quiero estar ahí para ella, quiero protegerla, quiero **ser la arena que le envuelva…** Y si algo llega a pasarle y no estoy allí… no me lo perdonaría jamás- El pelirrojo se detuvo en una rama al darse cuenta que estaban a casi cien metros del grupo, la conversación estaba tan buena que no se habían dado cuenta de lo rápido que iban, pero los pensamientos de Gaara fueron interrumpidos…

Un puñetazo hizo que la cara del Kazekage se doblara hacia un lado.

-Baka… esto era lo que te advertía, no solo te gusta… man, ya te perdí- Dijo Kankuro con el puño en el aire, Gaara aun tenía la cara hacia un lado, con la mirada baja y en shock, sin comprender como es que la arena no había hecho efecto. El hermano mayor tomo al menor por los hombros y antes de que llegaran los demás le dijo- Estas enamorado.

* * *

EXTRA SERIES!:

Kankuro: No necesito, que tu me digas que me quieres, que me adoras, ni que estés conmigo las 24 horas, solo quiero que sepas que cuando tu te sientas solaaaa...(8)

Gaara: ¡¿Maldito imbécil que estas cantando?!

Kankuro: Bájale dos, estoy practicando lo que le dire a Ino

Gaara: Idiota...

Kankuro: En el próximo capitulo voy a cantar, jajaja y no podrás evitarlo, te haré pasar vergüenza

Gaara: Mientras no rompas un vidrio en el proceso...

Kankuro: Bueno, estamos aqui realmente porque Steff quiere que le dejemos un mensaje a todas nuestras seguidoras bellas juju

Gaara: ¿Gracias?

Kankuro: No se como es que Sakura te quiere... eres una chupeta de AJO, la pobrecita te esta haciendo un favor

Gaara: ¬¬ ...Nos leemos...

Kankuro: Gracias por leer! y por sus comentarios, nos dan apoyo para seguir entreteniéndoles, SAYO!

* * *

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2013!**


	8. El Mar

**N/A:** Soy demasiado mala cumpliendo mis promesas jajajaja por poco abandono pero aquí tienen :P. La verdad es que estuve enrollada en un drama amoroso (por cierto, con un pelirrojo ¬¬ ) y me inspire un poco en nuestra relacion para escribir esta capitulo. Ahora que se fue del país, tengo tiempo y cabeza para terminar el fic :D ahora es que queda fic para rato, aun estamos por la mitad, ademas de la incertidumbre de si Gaara sobreviviría o no me tenia enferma y me arruinaba el final. La verdad hubiera sido mejor que muriera, así habria sido mas dramatico... ANYWAY, A LEER!

**Disclaimer:** Si yo fuera dueña de esta serie, ya hubiera matado a Sasuke y esta seria la verdadera historia

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje ofensivo y demasiadas metidas de pata de Kankuro, ESTE CAPITULO PUEDE CAUSAR TAQUICARDIA POR EL DRAMA.

**Otra nota, las palabras en _cursiva_ son susurros o algo que se dice con un tono de voz un poco mas bajo**

* * *

**El Mar**

Tendría que ser Naruto para no darme cuenta que aquello que se divisaba al horizonte era el mar.

-Es que yo pa' darte amor dadadadada, siempre estoy aquí ready pa' darte guateque... a lo karate kid pero sin miyaki… yo nací ready mami pa' darte guateque a lo karate kid- cantaba Kankuro mientras se abría paso entre los matorrales detrás de su hermano, que estaba tan serio que no había notado el concierto, desde aquel puñetazo, todo en su mente se había silenciado, aquello había quebrado la concentración, ensimismándolo hasta tal punto que si lo hubieran secuestrado, no se abría fijado…

¿Estoy enamorado? ¿O se trata solo de un capricho?

-Kankuro. – dijo Gaara casi para sí mismo

-¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede?- Kankuro se giró para mirarle la cara, que parecía estar en otro mundo

-Si estoy enamorado de ella, ¿no se trata de algo malo? Es decir, si algo llega a pasarnos, sería devastador para ambas partes, o en todo caso, moriríamos con un capitulo inconcluso de nuestras vidas.

-¿Eso has pensado todo el camino?- pregunto Kankuro extrañado

-Mira idiota respóndeme y ya.

-Ok… no te alteres- Kankuro se cruzó de brazos por el mal carácter de Gaara- Técnicamente estas en lo cierto, si yo fuera tú, dejaría todo hasta aquí, es decir, si te la quieres coger, _que es obvio que es lo único que ella quiere_, entonces hazlo, pero, no te apegues emocionalmente ¿Porque? Porque si algo llega a pasarle, o a ti como has dicho, entonces todo será una mierda, además de que tú vives en Suna y ella en Konoha y no sabemos qué tan 'libre' es ella, para no decir otra palabra.

-¿Le estas diciendo puta?- pregunto Gaara mientras fulminaba a su hermano con la mirada

-No, me refiero a que no sabemos si lo es, creo que deberías "cerrar el capítulo esta noche".

Llegamos a la costa en algún lugar al sur del país del fuego, todos montaban sus carpas a unos cien metros de la playa, las carpas esta vez eran más sencillas que las de los dos días anteriores, me quede ayudando a Kankuro con la suya, porque el pobre se había vuelto un ocho armándola, mientras buscaba con mi mirada a alguien que faltaba…

-Puedo hacerlo solo… vete- dijo Kankuro sin mirarlo.

* * *

Sakura caminaba por la playa que parecía no tener fin, recordaba sus tiempos con el equipo siete, que se había reducido a Kakashi y ella. Su cabello rosado se enredaba en el viento, y sus ojos se perdían en el atardecer frente a ella. Camino hasta unas rocas que formaban un pequeño malecón, se subió a ellas y que quedo estática viendo el mar.

"¿Cuándo va a acabarse esta pesadilla " se preguntaba la joven, mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua del mar al caer, perdiéndose para siempre.

-¿Sabes Gaara? Si te soy sincera, jamás me había sentido tan viva desde que todo este viaje empezó, desde que te bese, desde que supe lo que se sentía ser deseada de verdad. Y ahora solo por querer seguirles el juego a mis amigas estoy atrapada en este callejón, y te he arrastrado conmigo a este hoyo oscuro sin salida, porque ambos sabemos que no importa cuántas veces nos veamos en esta guerra, el amor que pueda o no surgir en nuestros encuentros, nunca durara…

Sakura dijo todo esto mientras perseguía con sus ojos al sol, que empezaba a ocultarse.

-Porque por más que queramos…nunca podremos estar juntos.

Culminó. Sabiendo que estaba sola en aquel pedazo de universo.

-Que chistoso- agregó nuevamente para sí misma- Que tú seas el del corazón destrozado pero yo soy la única que necesita ser salvada.

Y se ocultó el sol detrás del mar.

* * *

Sakura se levantó de golpe cuando su mente le dijo que empezaba a anochecer, aun había un poco de luz, pero de seguro alguien la estaría buscando en el campamento, era cuestión de tiempo para que Kakashi notara que ella estaba ausente. Pero cuando se giró para irse algo la detuvo, abrazándola de frente.

-Disculpa, espero que algún día entiendas porque lo hice- dijo Gaara mientras la apretaba contra su pecho, pero Sakura no respondió, por un tiempo, hasta que se soltó.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- respondió Sakura fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Hablo de lo de hoy a mediodía yo…- intento decir Gaara

-Si lo sé- interrumpió la chica de cabellos rosados- alguien podría sospechar, y es mejor que hagamos como que nada sucede, lo sé- concluyo de inmediato.

La joven paso por el lado de Gaara como si fuera un total desconocido, pero este la detuvo nuevamente, al darse cuenta que ella no la miraba, la tomo por la mano y la atrajo hacia el nuevamente.

-Sakura… si esto va a terminarse… sea lo que sea esto, esta no es la manera. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas, por como te trate- Gaara la miraba a los ojos muy fijamente, quien esperaba ansioso por una respuesta, ella lo miraba también, totalmente quebrada al no saber qué hacer, ¿estaba el confesándo sus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿O se trataba de una artimaña que usan todos los hombres para conseguir placer gratis? Engañando mujeres para conseguir lo que quieren.

-Gaara, disculpa, discúlpame por meterte en este lío.

-No tienes que disculparte.- respondió el casi inmediatamente prácticamente sin dejarla terminar la oración, apretándola fuertemente de la mano. Sakura se soltó para poder rodearlo rápidamente con sus brazos por la cintura para luego de un rato decir:

-Yo solo quiero un amor que dure para siempre.

-_Yo no sé muy bien que es el amor_- dijo Gaara con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que no pudo evitar, algo que jamás nadie habría poder visto, porque no era una de esas sonrisas que mostraba cuando se reía de Kankuro, era otra sonrisa, una que brotó del fondo de su corazón, su roto, austero y sobrio corazón, áspero como una lija, pero aun así, era un sonrisa sincera y pura de satisfacción, tan grande que mostraba casi todos sus dientes- _Yo no sé muy bien que es el amor_- agregó nuevamente mientras se abrazaban, el reposaba su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella mientras sus brazos la envolvían- _pero si se trata esto, también me gustaría que durara por siempre._

* * *

Una pequeña sombra se ocultaba entre los matorrales, entre risas murmuró mientras observaba la escena:

-Será mejor que le avise a Kakashi- La sombra se esfumó dejando una pequeña huella de perro.

* * *

-¿Abrazados dices? Entonces todo lo que había creído ver todos estos días era cierto- dijo Kakashi, que reposaba mal sentado sobre su futón mientras encendía un habano. Se encontraba en una pequeña carpa junto a las de los demás oficiales, pero un poco más apartado del resto.

-Así es- dijo Pakun mientras se sacudía las pulgas con su pata trasera- Mi olfato no me falla, eran ellos.

-No puede ser una ilusión- Kakashi concluyó la oración con una buena aspirada a su tabaco, se mantuvo en silencio unos cuantos minutos mientras su fiel perro ninja lo observaba con detenimiento.- ¿A que están jugando estos niños?- agrego mientras se acomodaba un poco más debajo de la barbilla la máscara que solía cubrir su cara todos los días, para poder fumar mejor.

-No pude oír muy bien, pero él le pedía disculpas por algo.

-Interesante, interesante. ¿Sabes si se verán a escondidas esta noche o en dónde?- pregunto Kakashi, que se devoraba vorazmente con cada inhalada su habano.

-No lo tengo muy claro señor, no sabría decirle, pero lo más probable es que eso suceda. –Dijo Pakun suspicaz, haciendo que Kakashi lo mirara con las cejas arqueadas.

-No necesito que me traigas información a medias, sospechas tengo necesito hechos, y no me estas ayudando con tus suposiciones- interrumpió Kakashi molesto.

-Pero Kakashi, que conseguirás averiguando si se verán o no, qué caso tiene, es decir, ¿si ellos quieren verse cuál es el problema?

Kakashi se acomodó en su puesto, hundió la cola del tabaco en el suelo, lo froto toscamente contra la tierra y se subió la máscara hasta tapar su nariz, y dirigió una mirada frívola hasta su perro.

-No se trata de que quieran verse o no, se trata de lo que pueda suceder entre ellos…Pakun.

* * *

Camine solo de regreso al campamento, cada uno había llegado por su lado y por lados opuestos para no levantar sospechas. Nos habíamos despedido con un dulce y corto beso en los labios, el cual no podía parar de revivir una y otra vez en mi mente, hasta que me tropecé de frente con la espalda de Kankuro, eso me despertó de golpe de mi fantasía ya que había estado caminando por inercia hasta ese lugar.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto el hermano mayor al girarse.

-Donde estaba no es lo que importa- dijo mientras entraba a la carpa de su hermano y se echaba en el futón de este con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y ahora qué hiciste?- Kankuro lo siguió dentro de la carpa, donde se sentó frente a él para escuchar la nueva historia, Gaara en cambio, compacto una bola de arena y la lanzo varias veces por su cabeza para entretenerse.

-Ya nos llevamos bien otra vez.- respondió el Kage- De hecho, me disculpe con ella, y nos veremos esta noche, cuando todos se acuesten a dormir.

Kankuro me miraba anonadado, como si le estuviera contando alguna especie de mentira, pero luego relajo los músculos de su cara.

-Solo no te apegues emocionalmente, es lo único que te diré.

-Demasiado tarde- dijo Gaara con una sonrisa y se recostó del futón.

Salí a dar una vuelta por el lugar, por la playa donde la había visto hace un par de horas, todos cenaban, yo solo dije que no tenía hambre pues la emoción de volverla a ver y la ansiedad no me lo permitirían, me senté bajo una palmera y saque mi diario, y así escribí todo esto, todo lo que les estoy contando ahora, si supieran como mi corazón late en este preciso momento.

La brisa del mar acariciaba mi cara y el sonido de las olas relajaba mi rasguñada alma, como es que podía sentirme tan bien en ese preciso momento, no era la hora de vernos pero ya la estaba esperando. Saque un pequeño pergamino, una hermosa pluma de pavo real que había heredado de mi padre y me apoye en mi diario para escribirle una carta, porque sabía que si no le decía esto antes de que nos viéramos, no iba a poder decírselo de frente con la emoción.

Sakura había terminado de comer, y se dirigió a su carpa después de excusarse y desearle buen provecho a sus pares, se sacó toda la ropa que llevaba encima llena de sudor y tierra. Tomo de su maletín unas toallas y las humedeció para luego pasárselas por su cuerpo. Saco un frasco de perfume y lo roció por toda su piel, cuidando de no dejar ningún espacio sin llenar de aroma, un aroma de entrada a vainilla, disipado este el ambiente se impregno a flores de cerezo y un poco de madera, dejando una estela de misterio y feminidad.

Se puso ropa interior limpia y se giró hacia sus cosas nuevamentes, donde vio un papel envuelto como un pergamino, corrió hasta este casi en un segundo y lo abrió, se sentó despacio en el suelo y empezó a leer con una sonrisa:

_La gente dice que no deberíamos estar juntos_

_Que somos demasiado jóvenes para saber que significa 'para siempre'_

_Pero yo digo que ellos no saben_

_De lo que están hablando_

_Porque este amor sólo se hace más fuerte_

_Así que no quiero esperar más_

_Sólo quiero decirle al mundo que tú eres mía _

_Ellos no saben las cosas que hemos hechos_

_Ellos no saben de los "te amo"_

_Pero te apuesto a que si lo hicieran_

_Estarían celosos de nosotros_

_Ellos no saben de aquella noche_

_Ni saben que he esperado toda mi vida_

_Sólo para descubrir que el amor es así de hermoso_

_Ellos no saben_

_Ellos no saben de nosotros_

_Sólo una caricia y ya era un creyente_

_Cada día esto se hace más dulce_

_Se pone mejor_

_Se pone mejor todo el tiempo_

_Ellos no saben cuán especial eres_

_Ellos no saben lo que le has hecho a mi corazón_

_Pueden decir todo lo que quieran_

_Porque ellos no saben de nosotros_

_Ellos no saben de lo que mejor hacemos_

_De que hay entre tú y yo un pequeño secreto_

_Pero yo quiero contarles al respecto_

_Quiero decirle al mundo que eres mía_

_Gaara._

* * *

La cancion (aqui transformada en carta) es They don't know about us de One direction... si.. one direction, ni yo me lo creo, pero la letra es bella.

Espero que les haya gustado, me parece un poco corto para lo que estoy acostumbrada a hacer normalmente, pero tenia mucho tiempo sin escribir y el lugar donde estoy no me permite concentrarme, lo mas probable es que el capitulo que viene este listo para la semana que viene, ya que tengo otros compromisos con mi libro en la vida real, por lo que no puedo poner a un fic por sobre mi trabajo por mas que me encante el Gaa-Saku. No desesperen que estoy calentando motores y dije lo que tenia que decir por este capitulo sin alargar demasiado, iba a poner mucho relleno pero estoy cansada ya... **YYYYYYYYYYY lo que viene lo quiero escribir con calma ;)**

**Si hay algo que no entiendan o esta mal escrito avisen por favor, escribí esto volando, y también me gustarían los reviews para saber como esta yendo el fic, sugerencias, peticiones, etc todo es bienvenido. NOS LEEMOS! STEFF.**


	9. Sentimientos encontrados

**Gracias a todas las personas que apoyan esta historia, que sin ustedes, yo no tendria motivos para invertir mi tiempo en esta historia. Quisiera agradecer especialmente a: **Mariana Ozanaki, Nelly, aika Natsuki, Lauchiha, Yolanda, Mitsuki Kouyama, Milii-chan, DarkinocensDLT, Bloody-cherry, GIZETLEO, Lilyy-chaaaaaaaan (y a todas aquellas a las que les da flojera comentar) **por su opinión apoyo y cariño para con el fanfic. las quiero mucho, espero que disfruten :P**

**A partir de aqui las cosas se ponen serias, el próximo capitulo sera** solo lemmon,** porque me lo pidieron xD en este no me entraba**

* * *

**Sentimientos encontrados**

** ¡El descubrimiento de Kankuro!**

Temari se había tomado la molestia de llevarme un poco de comida a la tienda, la primera en todo el día.

Me quede solo con ella un buen rato, sabía que aun faltaba mucho para encontrarme con ella, así que compartir un rato con mi propia hermana me relajo, es decir, en mucho tiempo - _o lo que se había sentido como mucho tiempo ya que en realidad iban a ser cuatro día_s- no me había sentido como YO, Gaara del desierto.

Había estado demasiado tenso, fuera de sí, el hecho de tener que lidiar con todas aquellas sensaciones nuevas me habían desenfocado y agotado, por poco me olvidaba de quién era yo realmente. Así que en ese instante me sentí tan cabeza fría como siempre.

* * *

Kankuro en cambio, había salido a "dar una vuelta" de reconocimiento del área. Les había comentado a sus hermanos que iba a dar una vuelta y quizás pasaría por unos árboles alejados para evacuar, cuando en realidad solo buscaba como espiar a la pobre de Ino.

En el camino se había conseguido con el molesto y exuberante Rock Lee, quien probablemente estaba buscando que le diera una embolia por estarse ejercitando después de comer; y con el pretexto de dar 5000 vueltas al campamento rápidamente se marcho.

No pudo evitar conseguirse con algunos más que solían rondar las carpas de Konoha, entre ellos: Sai con su semblante inexpresivo de siempre, se encontraba por el area Chouji que buscaba como colarse nuevamente en las filas donde estaban sirviendo la comida del campamento, también encontró a Kiba acompañado de Akamaru que desprendían un fuerte olor a perro mojado porque venían de dar una vuelta por la playa, acompañados de Shino y Hinata.

Caminó otro poco, sabiendo que estaba cerca de su objetivo, escabulléndose detrás de una carpa un poco apartada resguardada por varios árboles y matorrales bastante densos como para esconderlo.

"_Regla numero uno de un shinobi: esconde tu presencia"_

Pensó Kankuro mientras se arrastraba en la tierra hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de la tela que daba forma a aquella pequeña morada temporal. Respiró lentamente hasta que las pulsaciones de su corazón bajaron, espiar era algo que su padre les había obligado a dominar a la perfección , aunque él era muy bueno, nadie superaba a Gaara en agilidad y rapidez, como lo demostró en los exámenes de Chunnin, los hermanos de la arena eran simpáticos y amigables pero en el fondo estaban criados como mercenarios, y era una cruz que llevarían por siempre.

Entonces se escucho una primera voz:

-¿Te estás arreglando?- pregunto Ino ante la evidente nube de perfume que rodeaba a su compañera dentro de la carpa, algo que Kankuro había notado diez metros atrás.

-Me sentía sucia, no es fácil mantenerse femenina en estos tiempos de guerra- Respondió Sakura mientras se cubría rápidamente su desnudez. Su amiga la miraba con dudas, intentando leer su mente.

-¿Sakura tu confías en mi?- la chica de cabellos rosados se estremeció en su puesto, quedando totalmente fuera de lugar con la pregunta, Kankuro también se incomodo, pero siguió escuchando- Por favor, soy un ninja sensor, puedo ver en tu cara a kilómetros y con ojos cerrados que hay algo que me ocultas- agrego la rubia sentándose cerca de su amiga e intimidando la conversación, Sakura en cambio, le había alcanzado el tiempo para ponerse ropa interior y cubrirse con una manta.

-Si si confío en ti.- se resigno la joven, a lo que su amiga embozo una sonrisa enorme

-¿Entonces me contaras?

Kankuro en su lugar arqueo una ceja de la impresión.

-¿Estas saliendo con alguien?- volvió a preguntar la rubia

-Si, si estoy saliendo con alguien.

El corazón de Kankuro se paralizó

-De hecho no es la gran cosa- agregó Sakura- Bueno, es mejor de lo que tu jamás lograras conseguir Ino.

-¡¿Pero de quien se trata?!- Ino comenzaba a exasperarse con los rodeos de su amiga- Ya te conté que estuve con Sai pero… por mas que se parezca a Sasuke, no se parecen en nada. Bueno, a nada de lo que he imaginado podría ser Sasuke. Pasar una noche con el debe ser un sueño.

Sakura sonrió amargamente, ya que era el último nombre que ella quería oir.

-Yo estoy saliendo con el Kazekage- dijo de repente con la mirada baja la chica de cabello rosado, ocasionando que los vellos de Kankuro se erizaran del susto, ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

Ino permaneció en silencio. Sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, pero luego todo se transformo en temor.

-¿Estás loca? Él es… raro. Ya veo por qué no nos habías dicho nada, todas las demás se preguntaban lo mismo, esto es algo bastante delicado ¿entiendes en que problema te estás metiendo?- Ino sonaba bastante preocupada y no pudo evitar que le temblara la voz

-Sí pero a su vez, es la persona perfecta para el plan… -narraba Sakura

"_¡¿Plan?! ¿De qué demonios hablas...?" se preguntó Kankuro_

-…Sabes que él no está pendiente de enamorarse, está muy ocupado con todo esto de la guerra y no le va a importar, fue demasiado fácil convencerlo, lo seduje un poco y ya lo tenía a mis pies al día siguiente, como quitarle un dulce a un bebé. Esta noche nos veremos, voy a pasar la noche con él y mañana actuaremos como si nada pasó- concluyó la pelirrosa.

Kankuro en cambio temblaba de la impotencia,  
pero reunió fuerzas para poder permanecer en el sitio hasta finalizada la conversación.

-Esa es mi amiga- dijo Ino con una gran sonrisa- Iré a pasar un buen rato, espero que tu también disfrutes el tuyo. – fue lo último que dijo la rubia antes de irse con una sonrisa pícara que compartió con su amiga.

Sakura permaneció en la tienda arreglándose otro poco, haciendo tiempo mientras esperaba a que todos se durmieran. Por otro lado, el ninja de la arena había abandonado su posición.

* * *

Kankuro caminaba arrastrando los pies, con la mente en blanco y el estomago revuelto, con una sensación muy parecida a cuando estas a punto de vomitar. Se miro las palmas de las manos y luego las apretó con fuerza. ¿De verdad este mundo está sólo lleno de maldad?¿De dónde le sale tanto odio a las personas?¿Cual es el propósito de jugar con los sentimientos de las personas?¿De verdad pensaba ella hacerle creer a su hermano que lo amaba y en realidad todo era un reto infantil para perder la virginidad? ¿Realmente…realmente…había dicho eso en serio?

¿Podía haber gente tan vacía en este mundo como para hacer algo tan estúpido como eso, nada más para decir que había pasado una noche con uno de los hombres más poderosos de la alianza? Era lo que pensaba el joven de cabello castaño mientras se acercaba a la tienda de su hermano con la cabeza baja, y en un suspiro ya estaba frente a aquel lugar. Deslizó suavemente la tela sin hacer ruido, entrando en el refugio.

-¿Dónde estabas? Temari trajo comida y se fue con Shikamaru.

-No tengo hambre.- Kankuro se sentó en el suelo y se despojo de todo su armamento y ropas, quedando en fachas de civil, aun conservaba la misma cara de discordia.

-¿Que sucedió?- volvió a preguntar Gaara mientras jugaba con un poco de arena que pasaba de mano a mano. Kankuro fingió que no le sucedía nada, cambiando su expresión de repente.

"_¿Debería decirle?" se preguntaba el hermano mayor._

-No pasa nada en lo absoluto. Oí que todos están resguardándose, ¿estás listo?- Kankuro fingió una sonrisa y actuo como si estuviera arreglando sus cosas, dándole la espalda a su hermano, que se veía demasiado calmado, como fue siempre antes de que empezara la guerra.

-Hmmp.

Gaara se limito a hacer un ruido con la boca y sonreír perversamente, como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

-Casi puedo olerla desde aquí. –Agregó Gaara, aun embozando la sonrisa malvada, Kankuro se estremeció pero no respondió.- Más le vale que sea puntual, odio la gente impuntual, o sino la voy a hundir en la arena si llega tarde. La voy a estar observando muy de cerca.

-Tu sentido del humor es tan…- intento decir Kankuro en un susurro, pero decidió terminar la oración con otras palabras.- Ella ira te lo puedo asegurar.

-¿Quien no iría? Si ella quiere amor yo le daré amor, tengo mucho amor para darle- dijo Gaara mientras estiraba los músculos, aun con la sonrisa pervertida, jamás había sonreído tanto desde que logró obtener el puesto de Kazekage.

-¿Sabes que creo? Que no deberías ir.- escupió Kankuro

-¿Qué?- la sonrisa del pelirrojo se borró

-Bueno…- El hermano mayor se armó de valor y se volteó a ver a su hermano, a quien le estaba ocultando su cara de preocupación desde hacía un buen rato.- Quizás ella no es la persona que te estás idealizando, cambie de opinión no puedes ir con ella.

Gaara camino hasta su hermano quien se encontraba del otro lado de la tienda acomodando sus cosas para poder verle la cara, se inclino frente a Kankuro y lo observo con una seria mirada, como cuando le quitaban la comida del plato.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo dices eso de repente?- dijo Gaara, y permaneció ahí frente a él hasta que Kankuro se digno a responder, pero sin darle la cara.

-Te lo estoy advirtiendo, ya no me agrada, sin ánimos de ofender.

-Estas fuera de sí. –Gaara se levantó y volvió a su sitio, sin entender porque su hermano salía con esto de repente.

-Si vas con ella lo lamentaras, y yo no quiero estar aquí para cuando eso suceda.

-Quieras o no... Yo ire a verla. Ya no es tu problema.

Gaara tomó su calabaza de arena y se marcho molesto.

_-Creo de que debí decirle-_ susurró Kankuro cuando no sintió la presencia de su hermano. Apagó la vela que iluminaba el lugar y en la penumbra se acostó a dormir.-_Nos veremos luego, hermanito.-_dijo nuevamente en la oscuridad.

* * *

Sakura caminaba adivinando el camino por donde se desplazaba, sigilosa como un puma en busca de comida, se movía de puntillas a través de la maleza. Eran alrededor de las once de la noche, habían muchos ninjas haciendo guardia pero no se alejaban demasiado del campamento. La seguridad de un día se habia incrementado un 150% sin ninguna "razón aparente".

La joven de cabellos rosados había estado observando toda la tarde los movimientos de los ninjas que hacia guardia, a quien le tocaba en cada area y sus habilidades, y los vacíos que se formaban entre uno y otro, por el cual estaba pensando meterse.Y también sabía que debía pasar aquella línea de vigilancia con sigilo si no deseaba que le contaran a Kakashi que ella había abandonado el campamento.

Tambien sabia que para Gaara aquella situación no seria un problema, pero con ella cantaban otra voces. Habiendo salido con éxito del área segura, trotó unos cien metros hacia el sudeste, hasta que la maleza dejo de ser maleza y sus pies tocaron la arena, encontrándose de frente con el mar, iluminado por una amarilla y llena luna.

* * *

Ahí estaba yo parado, a lo lejos, viendo a mi presa moverse con cautela, la seguí desde la copa de los arboles con el silencio y la astucia que me caracterizaban. Ella caminó mas allá del malecón de aquella tarde, unos cincuenta metros hasta llegar al final de la playa, era una ensenada de olas más tranquilas, una montaña de tamaño considerable dividía aquella pequeña con la siguiente.

La observe sentarse en la arena, sola, arropando sus piernas con sus brazos, sus pequeños, blancos y suaves brazos. Sabía que no debía hacerla esperar. Lo sabía. Yo no podía esperar.

Mi instinto asesino, que es algo que jamás se borraría totalmente de mí, fue quien dirigió mis acciones. Me desvanecí en el aire en una nube de arena y aparecí detrás de ella en una suave y fría brisa. Sakura ni siquiera me sentía, puesto que mi olor era contenido por la arena que me envolvía y a menos de que hiciera un pequeño movimiento que produjera algún sonido, ella no me sentiría.

Por un momento vinieron recuerdos a mí, en esos segundos detrás de ella a escasos dos metros en los que contenía la respiración para que no me escuchara. Aquella tarde calurosa en el hospital de Konoha. Aquella tarde que sin entender la perseguí a ella usándola solo para llegar a mi verdadero objetivo, aunque hoy, esta noche, estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero con motivos totalmente distintos. Esta noche la estaba buscando a ella.

La brisa de la playa nos golpeaba de frente, meciendo su aroma frente a mí, como si de un trozo de carne se tratara, podía saborear su esencia que bajaba por mi nariz y desembocaba en mis labios.

Me agache detrás de ella pero más cerca, mientras que ella tarareaba una canción sin darse cuenta aun de mi presencia. Pase mis manos por el borde de su cara y tape sus ojos color esmeralda con mis manos. Ella se sorprendió. Estremeciéndose entre mis brazos hasta caer en mi pecho, sus manos sujetaron mis brazos y se quedo en silencio tratando de adivinar mis movimientos.

-Adivina quién es.

* * *

Se acerca el final :( bueno.. relativamente jajajaja pero esta cerca.

**Sus opiniones y sugerencias son bienvenidas. REVIEEEEEEEEEEEWSS SSNVCJNDVKVDFVJ**


End file.
